La Muda Aceptación
by chibineko chan4
Summary: Dos almas en soledad buscan silenciosamente algo de calor... tal vez algo más. SSHP con lemmon más adelante, espero que les guste... es un drama ¬.¬ pero igual tendra algo de comedia. No apto para menores de edad NI HOMOFOBICOS! ya advertí
1. Capítulo I

**Título: La Muda Aceptación**

**Autor: chibineko**

**Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana**

**NOTA:** Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de novelas de Harry Potter son propiedad exclusiva de su autora J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencia:** Este es un fanfic del tipo slash, lo que quiere decir relaciones chico-chico; si no es de agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan.

**Capítulo I **

Aquí en medio de la noche, acostado en mi cama contigo al lado, trato de dilucidar lo ocurrido en todo este tiempo... pero no logro hacerlo. Sé que un nuevo suspiro llega a mis labios... y acaba de partir para unirse con todos los anteriores en el silencio de mi habitación y mientras acaricio tu cabello negro extendido sobre mi pecho, una tenue sonrisa triste viene a mi... y sin embargo es una sonrisa más que nace en mi por tu causa pequeño... tú y tus brillantes ojos verdes que me transmiten sin palabras lo que sientes, esos sentimientos que me han limpiado poco a poco el alma desde... si... desde aquella vez, aún lo recuerdo todo una vez más; desde entonces y hasta ahora, que por segunda vez te has entregado a mi, únicamente a mi y a nadie más... que por segunda vez te he dado como nunca pensé en dar a nadie una parte de mi alma y de mi escondido corazón; y por fin defino lo que siento... y sin embargo no logro entender del todo lo que pasó entre nosotros. Fue paulatino, un proceso que se tomó su tiempo como la mejor de las pociones lo hace, y sin embargo no me di cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde... porque es tarde, los ingredientes ya fueron colocados aunque de manera silenciosa, tan silenciosa que no me di cuenta hasta ahora... porque eres así, silencioso, solo así te me pudiste meter tan adentro... mudo, tranquilo, como aquel primer abrazo hace ya tanto tiempo atrás.

Flash Back, finales del quinto año de Harry

El quinto año terminaba en Hogwarts para Harry Potter, pero ya nada era como antes, ya lo había perdido todo, cualquier posibilidad de una familia simplemente se había esfumado para él y había tenido que aceptarlo... simplemente tuvo que hacerlo. Durante varios días había pasado por todas y cada una de las etapas, desde la negación y la ira, la rabia y la soledad, hasta simplemente aceptarlo... tan solo aceptar el hecho de que estaba solo, porque Sirius, su padrino, ya no estaba a su lado.

Ahora además la situación no daba para que Harry inmiscuyera a más gente en su vida, ni siquiera a Ron o a Hermione, pues ahora que la presencia de Voldemort era nuevamente tan peligrosa como lo fuese años atrás, las familias de sus amigos podrían correr peligro o peor aún, sufrirían ante la pérdida de uno de sus jóvenes miembros; no, tal vez él no tuviese a nadie, pero no dejaría que persona alguna a su alrededor pasase por lo mismo que él, aunque para eso tuviese que alejarlos a todos de su lado.

Así que antes de salir del colegio para las vacaciones de fin de año, Hogwarts se enfrentó a un Harry ensimismado y silencioso que aceptó su situación con exasperante pasividad y sin chistar, aceptando así incluso la restauración de sus clases de Oclumenia un mes antes de terminar clases, a razón de tres veces por semana.

La primera semana las cosas no fueron fáciles... no por causa de Harry quien aceptaba cada indicación del adusto profesor con pasmosa sumisión, sino de parte del mismo Snape, quien trató de sacar a Potter de sus casillas más de una vez, para mantener así su propia normalidad. Pero no lo logró, Potter tan solo intentaba mantener fuera de su mente al profesor, y de no lograrlo, de Snape meterse en su mente; él tan solo aguantaba y esperaba a que el agudo dolor se alejase, a que Snape lo regañase con palabras cargadas de un sarcasmo que poco a poco iba menguando al no recibir las acostumbradas respuestas, y a finalmente irse en silencio. Severus Snape simplemente se exasperó, pero no le quedó más que aceptarlo, y la segunda semana fue tan impersonal que Snape casi no reconoció a su alborotador alumno en lo absoluto.

Severus no la pasaba mejor... Black se había ido una vez más de la vida de Potter y la suya propia, y al parecer era esta vez de manera permanente. No que le importase en cuanto a si mismo, en realidad y le venía bien librarse del perro ese... pero había que reconocerlo, era el único que estaba al lado de El-niño-que-vivió solo por cariño, sin esperar algo a cambio y al punto de dar incluso su vida... como ya lo había demostrado para fortuna o infortunio de quien fuese. Ahora Severus estaba solo en la no tan agradable tarea de cuidar al Gryffindor, el cual de pronto y parecía un zombi, y si a eso le sumaba la pública reaparición del Lord Oscuro, pues bien, el peso sobre sus hombros se había incrementado al punto de no saber si podría aún soportarlo, tal vez no podría; y sin embargo tendría que hacerlo, no tenía otra salida.

Y ahora Potter que venía en una actitud de perfil bajo ¡Que bajo! tenía el perfil por los subsuelos de las mazmorras a decir verdad; y él ya de pronto no tenía con quien desahogarse... a quien gritarle; y Albus estaba cada vez más pendiente de si mismo como para contar con su apoyo, quien había llegado a ser una figura paterna para él se encontraba ahora alejado en una lucha personal contra el Lord; y Voldemort... también exigía más que nunca de él. Severus suspiró, era miércoles, segunda lección de la tercera semana del mes que había quedado en tener clases de Oclumencia con Potter, y en lugar de eso iba a darle clases a ese remedo de Potter que más bien parecía un maniquí. Cogió su pensadero, hora de rememorar cada uno de sus más profundos y privados recuerdos para evitar algún accidente... iba a ser como siempre; pero hubo un instante, un solo momento en el cual algo se le quebró dentro, a mitad de su ya habitual sesión para meter aquellos recuerdos en el pensadero en el cual no pudo seguir, en el cual no pudo continuar afrontando su soledad. Se aferró a la mesa tratando de controlarse a si mismo y al vacío en su interior... quieto tanto tiempo que no se dio cuenta de los minutos que pasaban, tanto que no se dio cuenta del momento en el que Potter entró tras tocar y esperar fuera tal vez demasiado... no lo hizo hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro y una voz suave pregunto.

"¿Profesor?..."

Y Severus, tenso y avergonzado por la posición en que era encontrado, volteó dispuesto a desquitarse con el chico por ello, y sin embargo no pudo hacerlo.

Tal vez el que no hubiese burla en la mirada de Potter, tal vez además el ver en esos ojos verdes lo mismo que su alma gritaba sentir, la misma soledad, la misma desesperación; y el hecho de saber que no era falso, pues Severus había notado el alejamiento de Potter con el mundo en general, lo que lo hizo actuar como actuó; y lejos de gritar, y lejos de maldecir, lejos de echar al chico de su alrededor en ese momento; Severus hizo por fin lo mismo que su atormentada alma pedía, y buscó consuelo en los brazos del chico tenso al cual de pronto atraía hacia si en busca de un poco de calor... tan solo serian unos minutos, solo unos minutos.

En cuanto a Harry, este no pudo evitar tensarse ante el repentino e inesperado contacto... tan poco usual, si no es decir por completo extraño de su profesor. Pero el silencio era agradable aún en aquella extraña situación, y un contacto como aquel, viniendo de quien viniese, era lo que Harry había estado esperando desde hacia mucho, se sentía demasiado solo.

Los minutos pasaron más rápido de lo esperado, y a pesar de que ni una lágrima cayó por las mejillas de ninguno de los dos, ambos comenzaron a sentirse desahogados, sin ganas de separarse del otro, sin ganas de romper con la reconfortante calidez que los envolvía... y fue así hasta que sonó la campana que señalaba que era la hora de ir a dormir para los estudiantes, y ante el repentino romper del silencio impuesto, por fin Severus tomó conciencia de que se había pasado así la hora completa. Aspiró profundo sabiendo que el chico tomaría lo vivido como un arma a su favor, y enfrentó la verde mirada, pero encontró algo muy diferente... un agradecimiento, un mudo agradecimiento ¿Es que el chico iba a agradecerle o a fastidiarlo aprovechándose de su momento de debilidad?.

"Con su permiso profesor."- y sin embargo Potter tan solo se retiró.

El mayor suspiró tras la partida del otro, y se sentó tratando de dilucidar lo sucedido... fue tan solo un momento de debilidad concluyó, algo que no volvería a repetirse.

"Y que me traerá más de un dolor de cabeza el viernes en la clase de Pociones que me toca con quinto."- se dijo en voz alta Snape, con una mueca de disgusto y un tono de resignación ante la situación. Bien, el mismo se lo había buscado.

Y el viernes...

Increíblemente para Severus, el muchacho actuaba como se le hubiesen lanzado un _Obliate_, y se preguntó por un momento a si mismo si no había sido un sueño, pero desecho esos pensamientos pronto; sabía lo que había pasado y estaba sorprendido por la actitud de Potter sin duda, pero si el muchacho no le daba ninguna importancia a lo sucedido, él tampoco lo haría. Y la clase pasó sin más ni más, un ligero accidente por culpa del chico Longbottom pero nada serio, era la última clase del año.

Y al llegar la noche, Potter llegó silencioso como era su costumbre, y esta vez Severus lo esperoó listo, comenzando con la clase de Oclumencia de manera inmediata. Y el chico trató, resistió cuento pudo, y fue más que otras veces, pero finalmente sus fuerzas flaquearon tras casi 20 minutos continuos y pudo sentir a Snape en el interior de su mente. Miles de dolorosas imágenes bailaron frente a Snape, imágenes que para su propia desgracia ya conocía demasiado bien. La muerte de Diggory, la de Black y la resurrección del Lord, así como el sentimiento de traición ante las acciones de Dumbledore entre otras, pero siempre esas eran las más constantes, las que aparecían con mayor frecuencia junto a ese terrible peso en el corazón y el alma del muchacho; Severus se retiro y suspiró, posando su vista cansada en el chico ahora arrodillado que respiraba de manera agitada mientras trataba de alejar con las manos en su sudoroso rostro aquellas visiones de su mirada... pero estaban en su mente, no podía alejarlas tan fácilmente.

Pero Snape había percibido otra cosa entre aquellos recuerdos... un abrazo reconfortante y un sentimiento de calidez junto a aquel, y aunque solo había durado unos segundos entre aquel mar de dolor, Severus supo que había sido un bálsamo para el chico como lo había sido para él mismo. Se acercó y semiarrodilló con una rodilla contra el suelo, poniéndose a la altura de Potter y clavando sus negros ojos en las manos que aún cubrían los ojos esmeralda. Esperó el tiempo que fue necesario para que Potter se tranquilizase, para que su agitado pecho parase un poco su loco subir y bajar, para que las manos se retirasen dejando que los negros onix chocaran contra las verdes esmeraldas.

Y un ofrecimiento silencioso partió de aquella adusta mirada, a la vez que un brazo se medio extendió en un tímida invitación, y en la verde mirada a través de las gafas... _la muda aceptación_.

Y una vez más ambos se fundieron en un reconfortante abrazo silencioso, desahogando sin lágrimas, agradeciendo sin palabras. Severus aferrando al muchacho con moderada fuerza, atrayéndolo contra su pecho el mentón sobre el alborotado cabello; Harry por su lado aferrado como si de ello dependiera su salvación y su cordura; y ambos se mantuvieron así hasta que sus almas se saciaron del necesitado calor, por lo menos para seguir adelante. Al separarse Harry miró al mayor con timidez y con un suave movimiento de cabeza agradeció... siempre en silencio.

"Ya es hora de que se vaya a su torre, señor Potter."- Severus habló como si nada hubiese pasado.

"Si señor."- Harry actuó de la misma manera por inercia.

"El lunes retomaremos entonces... pero sus exámenes finales son la próxima semana, si cree que de alguna manera pudiese bajar su rendimiento, podemos terminar por ahora y retomar luego de sus vacaciones."- la voz parca del profesor, como siempre no dejó exteriorizar ningún sentimiento, aunque deseaba por primera vez el continuar incluso la semana de exámenes, aún con todo el trabajo académico extra que ello significaba... aún así, aunque se había prometido aquella primera vez que no volvería a suceder, tras aquel segundo reconfortante abrazo la perspectiva de un momento de respiro y abandono, por pequeño que fuese, era toda una tentación.

"¡No!... es decir yo... yo no creo que... no voy a bajar mi rendimiento señor."- Harry terminó de decir en un murmullo, no quería perder lo único que lo hacía sentirse menos solo en aquellos momentos... aunque eso fuese el mismo Snape.

"Por supuesto."- el profesor dijo después de un par de minutos con un evidente dejo de burla, pero a la vez leve y no insultante como de costumbre.

Y tras ello, Harry simplemente se retiró mientras Snape con un suspiro iba a su escritorio, debía de preparar los exámenes de Pócimas para cada año.

La siguiente semana fue ajetreada, pero pasó sin muchas complicaciones; las clases de Oclumencia se dieron con naturalidad de parte de Snape y Potter... pero también con naturalidad se habían dado aquellos reconfortantes minutos de estar en brazos del otro, si bien de manera tímida el lunes, bastante más relajada el viernes, de pronto se habían instaurado aquellos breves momentos como un bálsamo para las dos torturadas almas.

Y así llegaron las vacaciones de fin de año, y por consiguiente la partida de los alumnos a sus respectivos hogares, y el colegio quedó en una completa quietud, cosa que por lo general era lo más esperado por cierto Maestro de Pociones, pero aquella vez fue diferente. Severus Snape sentía de pronto que algo le faltaba, y sabía muy bien lo que era... pero eran solo abrazos, no iba a morir sin ellos, no le eran tan necesarios, sin embargo el tiempo pasó y su alma comenzó a sentirse más pesada, la tensión se acumulaba en su interior, en especial tras dos reuniones con Lord Voldemort y una con la Orden del Fénix durante ese período de descanso... necesitaba de manera urgente esos brazos alrededor suyo.

Así que para comienzos de la tercera semana de Julio hizo lo que nunca antes había hecho en su larga carrera docente... pidió un permiso para salir del colegio.

"Por supuesto Severus, eres libre de irte unos día durante las vacaciones, es solo que... me sorprende un poco tu pedido, no acostumbras ir a ningún lugar."- Dumbledore expresó algo anonadado, tanto que se había quedado a la mitad su acción de sacar la envoltura de su caramelo de limón de turno.

"Si bien; tengo unos asuntos que atender y quisiera aprovechar el tiempo si no te importa, regresaré en diez días, dos semanas a más tardar."- el oscuro profesor dijo sin expresión alguna mientras clavaba su mirada de manera profunda en el dulce entre los dedos del director.

Dumbledore iba a decir algo más por lo que aparentaba, pero Snape no dejó que eso pasara; con una leve inclinación de cabeza si despidió y solo su túnica se elevó de manera elegante y silenciosa ante el preciso movimiento que el profesor ejecutó para dar la vuelta y salir de la dirección, tras lo cual se encaminó rápidamente a las mazmorras para terminar de alistar lo que le fuese necesario. Un par de mudas de ropa, la llave de su cámara de Gringotts para sacar algo de dinero mágico y cambiarlo a dinero muggle, las pócimas usuales en caso de emergencia, y por supuesto su varita, eso era más que suficiente. Luego se dirigió hasta la percha donde se encontraba _Hades_, su halcón peregrino, sin duda alguna más confiable y elegante que una simple lechuza a su parecer, y lo instó a que se posara en su brazo. Empequeñeció su equipaje lo suficiente para meterlo en el bolsillo de su túnica y con Hades en el brazo abandonó las mazmorras y luego el colegio, caminando de manera tranquila hasta salir del área de protección del castillo, tras lo cual miro a su ave con solemnidad.

"Regresaré aquí en pocos días, pero sé que sabrás encontrarme de ser necesario. Cuidate y hasta pronto."- dijo acariciando levemente el plumaje del ave de presa antes de instarlo a volar, y tras verlo perderse en el horizonte camino al Bosque Prohibido, desapareció camino a Hogsmeade.

Allí trató de hacer rápidamente todo lo que necesitaba, aunque de igual manera se hospedó en el "Caldero Chorreante" por una noche para organizarse por una última y efectiva vez. Contó el dinero muggle que ahora tenía entre sus manos, creía que era suficiente para pasar el máximo de dos semanas de manera holgada, pero aún así sería precavido con el dinero, uno nunca sabía en el Londres muggle. Convirtió el par de túnicas que llevaba consigo a conjuntos de ropa muggle de pantalón y camisa, y tomó un mapa para poder guiarse y llegar sin problemas a Privet Drive. Sabía ya más o menos como llegar, pero asegurarse nunca estaba de más; tras todo eso suspiró algo nervioso y se acostó en la cama ¿que estaba haciendo?.

"No tengo la menor idea."- se dijo a si mismo, tras lo cual cerró los ojos e intento descansar, ya era de noche después de todo.

Y al día siguiente, luego de pagar la cuenta y ya vestido con las ropas muggles, salió del local encaminándose tranquilamente hacia Privet Drive. Era muy temprano, tanto que apenas y habían salido transeúntes por las aceras y carros a las pistas, apenas y estaba amaneciendo. Tomó el metro tal y cual lo decía el pequeño resumen que sacó de un libro de "Estudios Muggles" procurando verificar tres veces que lo llevara a su destino según el mapa, permaneció alerta y bajó en su paradero sin problemas.

45 minutos después de salir del "Caldero Chorreante" Severus Snape estaba frente al número 4 de Privet Drive, bueno... en realidad estaba en la acera del frente, escondido a la sombra de un árbol tratando de pasar desapercibido gracias a una ligera coleta en el cabello, unos lentes ahumados que no llegaban a ser oscuros y una actitud de perfil bajo, apenas y recostado contra el árbol, atento por si a Arabella Figg se le ocurría asomarse a darle una revisada a Harry ya que después de todo para eso vivía tan cerca del chico, o que Dumbledore haya mandado a algún otro miembro de la Orden para tal fin; aunque también estaba atento por si su alumno aparecía, aunque dudaba que alguno de sus alumnos se levantase tan temprano en su tiempo de descanso. Pasó cerca de una hora, en la cual el movimiento matutino comenzó a presentarse, antes de que el número 4 de Privet Drive tomara vida, y un poco más de tiempo antes de que la cochera se abriese dejando salir el coche donde un rollizo hombre iba al volante, supo que ese desagradable ser debía ser el tal Dursley por los recuerdos de Potter, al igual que supo que la delgaducha mujer que de pronto se encontraba en el pórtico despidiendo el vehículo en compañía de un chico tan rollizo como el hombre al volante, eran el resto de la familia. Enarcó una ceja al no notar a Potter... un momento ¡Lo encontró, miraba todo desde una ventana del segundo piso, una ventana enrejada, y su rostro no era una oda a la alegría por lo que podía notar. Lo vio suspirar y alejarse de la ventana y decidió seguir esperando, pero tuvo que desistir de tal objetivo una hora después cuando la señora Figg se asomó por la cuadra a pasear con una canasta con un gato dentro, con la obvia intención de vigilar a Potter y de paso toda la calle. Severus simplemente se dedicó a dar vueltas por la manzana y sus alrededores antes de volver media hora después.

Luego de volver se recargó en el árbol de nuevo y pasaron varias horas y notó con sorpresa la cantidad de trabajos que hacía Potter en casa durante la mañana y siguió así hasta la hora del almuerzo, donde el chico resignado dejaba su labor en el jardín y seguía a su tía para preparar el almuerzo para su primo por lo que logró oír, así como que el rollizo primo de Potter no hacia nada de nada. Severus notó también que aún bajo las enormes ropas que portaba, Potter se encontraba más delgado de lo que ya era por lo general, y él que pensó que su imaginación le hacía ver cosas a cada inicio del año, ahora confirmaba que el chico si llegaba más delgado y desnutrido... era preocupante en realidad, el chico solo tenía ¿cuanto?... ¿16, se suponía que debería de alimentarse bien. Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró mientras decidía dar otra vuelta regañándose, a él no debían de importarle esas cosas después de todo.

En su camino encontró un pequeño restaurant tranquilo y pidió algo para comer, buscando entre los extraños nombres de platos muggles uno que le pareciera apetecible, y de suerte su elección fue de su agrado. Comió tranquilamente grabando en su memoria el camino hacia el pequeño y acogedor local pues estaba seguro de que iría a comer allí de manera regular mientras se quedase. POr su mente pasó la idea de que tendría que buscar alojamiento, pero se ocuparía de eso luego. Una hora después volvía en busca de su objetivo hacia Privet Drive, estudiando de paso el movimiento del lugar.

Entre una y otra cosa se pasó el tiempo, y eran casi las cuatro de la tarde cuando vio salir a Potter de la casa y lo siguió llegando hasta un pequeño parque cercano por el cual había pasado previamente en sus caminatas, y tras unos minutos observándolo caminar por aquí y por allá con las manos en los bolsillos decidió que tal vez era hora de acercarse, aunque aún no tenía una excusa decente para su presencia alli... pero necesitaba un pequeño abrazo, un desahogo para su alma, porque la sentía de nuevo tan pesada como lo había estado durante casi 20 años, hasta el día de aquel abrazo. Harry se sentó finalmente en un columpio donde cabizbajo parecía pensar y Severus hizo un ademán de pararse e ir a su encuentro, cuando el rollizo primo de Potter hizo su aparición y se acercó al morocho con un par de amigos y unas caras que por alguna razón no le parecieron muy bien intencionadas, en realidad tuvo un vivido recuerdo de su juventud y la expresión en los rostros de Potter y Black cuando lo veían. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió mientras su rostro se endurecía ante la visión.

Y entonces, tras casi una hora, vio tras sus lentes ahumados el patético esfuerzo de los tres grandulones por hacer sufrir a Potter, pero este solo se dejaba empujar y manotear, incluso golpear mientras que su rostro ahora lleno de moretones mostraba una actitud de vacío absoluto, una rendición que se había instaurado en el chico y no lo iba a abandonar fácilmente. Los más grandes se aburrieron y se fueron a algún lugar luego de tirar a Potter al suelo una última vez, Severus suspiró debatiéndose entre ir a ayudar o no, no estaba seguro si la señora Figg estaría cerca, observando, pero al final no tuvo que decidirse en lo absoluto pues tras un largo suspiro Harry se levantó y se regresó de manera en extremo cansada a la casa de sus tíos.

Las horas siguieron pasando y Severus se preguntaba que hacer, al parecer había arruinado la única oportunidad que se le presentó ese día y al llegar el anochecer pensó con desgano en ir a buscar un hotel, pero no se movió, andaba metido en sus propios pensamientos y el aire frío de la noche no se comparaba para nada con el frío de sus mazmorras. Fue entonces que, casi a las once de la noche, vio una ventana del primer piso abrirse, y una figura deslizarse por ella e ir entre las sombras a toda velocidad hacia algún lugar. El conocía esa figura demasiado bien, así que se dispuso a seguir a Potter mientras que en un característico gesto suyo, una ceja inquisitiva se alzó al tiempo que se preguntaba a si mismo el motivo por el que el chico saldría a esas horas.

Luego de correr tras el muchacho de manera sigilosa, lo vio entrar a una casa que él ya sabía estaba abandonada, pues había realizado un análisis de la zona, asó que sin más miramientos ingreso de manera silenciosa a la propiedad y trató de enfocarse a ver si escuchaba algo... si, un ruido en la segunda planta atrajo su atención y presuroso subió y vio a la lejanía una luz, presumiblemente la de una vela o quizás la de uno de esos aparatos muggles... ¿linternas? como fuese¿qué hacía Potter allí, esta era pronto su gran interrogante. Llego y se asomó con cuidado, efectivamente era Potter, y si tenía uno de esos aparatos muggles, así como una herramienta que no distinguía en la mano, pero la usaba para levantar unas tablas. Lo observó en silencio, un rato más y descubrió con sorpresa lo que Potter tanto buscaba... eran sus libros de texto y pergaminos escondidos bajo un par de tablones semi sueltos en el piso. El chico terminó de sacar sus textos y los espació a su alrededor, al alcance de su mano, colocó la linterna de manera que lo iluminase, un aparato muggle que Severus reconoció como un reloj despertador y estaba seguro que utilizaba para no quedarse dormido, y finalmente se echo boca abajo en el suelo polvoriento de la esquina de la habitación en la que estaba y empezó a hacer... sus tareas para las vacaciones. ¿Y eso¿desde cuando un adolescente tenía que huir de casa para hacer tareas cuando por lo general era para evitarlas, algo definitivamente no era normal en Potter, bueno, nada era normal en Potter en realidad.

Pero era hora de dejar todo de lado, aquella era su oportunidad y no iba a desperdiciarla. En silencio se acercó al chico y miró sobre su hombro... "Historia de la Magia" si no se equivocaba, y tan concentrado como estaba en su texto, Potter ni lo había notado... que chico descuidado.

"Dejando las tareas para último momento como siempre Potter?."- la pregunta le salio natural, con algo de sarcasmo tal vez pero era su estilo.

Harry en cambio se sobresalto todo, solo de milagro no tiró la tinta sobre el montecito de pergaminos con tareas ya hechas que tenía a un lado. No era cierto, no podía ser... ¿Era posible acaso que Snape...¿Estaba allí en realidad¿Era real o solo producto de la enorme necesidad que tenía de refugiarse en un abrazo calido?. No lo descubriría a menos que se voltease, y así lo hizo de manera lenta, y al hacerlo casi quedó en shock, mirando al mayor con ojos desorbitados.

**Fin del primer capítulo.**

Notas felinas de la autora 

chibineko: Nyaaaaaah... smiuf... hola. Sip, soy yo de nuevo con un fic nuevo para variar... ya no me recriminen por los que me faltan, es que la inspiración me controla y no yo a ella, la musa viene pero me hace escribir lo que le da la gana, ya me hice a la idea.

cyberneko: Si claro... y yo soy la reina de Saba, mejor hermanita di lo que tengas que decir y continua escribiendo o te van a linchar viva.

chibineko: ;.; mala!... aish v.v bueno. Diré que este iba a ser un fic de un solo capítulo según yo, pero lo estoy avanzando en papel de a pocos (sip, lo hago mientras tengo minutos libres en el laboratorio donde practico xD aish, musa malvada, me inspiras donde no debes) y pues me va a salir mucho más largo de lo que pensé, y como a través de los años la gente me ha expresado que escribo papiros enormes, estoy tratando de dejar el hábito y escribir capítulos cortitos como este... así que nada de quejas tampoco por eso.

cyberneko: ¬v¬ para variar.

chibineko: ¬.¬ mejor callate... ejem, en que iba?.. a si, y pues este es un fic que si tenía planeado, y que para que yo quede como quiero será más largo de lo que pensaba me iba a salir... así que en lugar de un cap serán tal vez tres, eso creo. Como sea espero que les este gustando, es una idea que me vino por allí y a mi musa se le ocurrió que sería el siguiente fic en salir. Y no... NO puedo hacer dramas altamente dramáticos, me salen medio cómicos siempre, no puedo evitarlo.. no quiero quejas al respecto.

Bueno, como siempre comentarios o críticas, pueden dejar reviews . no me molesto para nada, en serio xD y si no están en una página donde se pueda dejar review, como siempre a que tampoco me molesto :p un beshito felino a todos y un apapachito, y nosh vemosh.

**chibinecho chan**

Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana (y a mucho orgullo)


	2. Capítulo II

**Título: La Muda Aceptación**

**Autor: chibineko**

**Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana**

**NOTA:** Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de novelas de Harry Potter son propiedad exclusiva de su autora J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencia:** Este es un fanfic del tipo slash, lo que quiere decir relaciones chico-chico; si no es de agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan.

Capítulo II 

"¿Que pasó Potter, ¿El Grim le comió la lengua, ¿O es que acaso tengo gnomos en la cara?."- Snape preguntó mordaz y enarcando una ceja al ver la cara de Potter al mirarlo.

El chico salió un poco de su estupor y se sentó mirando aún a Snape parado frente a él, vestido con unas ropas muggles, peinado de manera tan diferente... ¿Era en verdad él?.

"Pro.. profesor... yo... usted... ¿que hace aquí?."- el chico atinó a preguntar buscando una salida para recuperarse de la impresión. Fue ahora el turno de Severus de callar un momento, luego suspiró y dijo con calma (una que en realidad no sentía).

"Tuve unos negocios que atender en Londres muggle, y terminé con ellos hoy, estaba cerca y quise ver por mi mismo el lugar al que el profesor Dumbledore había mandado al 'Gran Harry Potter', y de pronto usted salió y sentí curiosidad, es todo."- Ah, una mentira elaborada dicha con toda calma, muy convincente. Que bueno que la excusa dada en Hogwarts era tan maleable.

"Oh!."- fue todo lo que Harry dio por respuesta, no sabía que más decir.

"¿Y se puede saber porque su textos escolares están tirados en el suelo de una polvorosa casa vacía, señor Potter?."- la voz de Snape cortó el silencio de nuevo.

Entonces Harry recordó sus textos y se medio sonrojó mientras intentaba encontrar una respuesta para Snape; pero éste no esperó la respuesta, era obvio y él solo había querido incomodar al chico y lo logró de manera exitosa. Sacó su varita del saco y con un ligero movimiento limpió el piso y se sentó frente a Harry, estirándose y recostándose contra la pared que estaba a sus espaldas.

"Parece un buen establecimiento con todo, creo que me quedaré unos días. ¿No le importa que use su refugio, verdad señor Potter?."- Snape habló de manera tranquila, pero la frase dejó a Harry más que sorprendido.

"¿Quedarse?... ¿unos días?."- Harry aún no salía de su asombro.

"Terminé mis asuntos con unos... 10 días de anticipación más o menos."- dijo como sacando la cuenta y suspiró- "¿Alguna objeción?."

Harry negó con la cabeza de manera algo torpe, y eso fue todo, Harry guardó silencio y Snape lo miró de reojo, los feos golpes en el rostro del chico estaban más atenuados que en la tarde, pero aún se notaban un par de moretones de manera llamativa.

"¿Qué le pasó en el rostro, si se puede saber?."- preguntó el mayor continuando con su escrutinio.

"Me caí... nada grave."- el chico dijo de manera mecánica jugueteando con su pluma, preguntándose desde cuando Snape se preocupaba tanto por él.

"Ya veo."- Snape suspiró- "Ya que se dio este inesperado encuentro, creo que deberíamos aprovecharlo."- dijo como si lo anterior no hubiese tenido importancia alguna- "Tal vez reanudar las clases de Oclumencia, unos minutos cada día claro, si no tiene inconveniente, ¿lo tiene, señor Potter?."

"¿Uh?... no... no, en realidad vengo todas las noches y... yo hago aquí mis deberes. Mmmm... a mis tíos les... incomoda."- aclaró sin saber porque, pero no diciendo del todo la verdad.

"Por supuesto."- Snape miró al muchacho girarse de nuevo y reanudad su lectura, pero a leguas menos concentrado que antes, y esta vez estaba sentado, ya no echado, y parecía de nuevo tan ensimismado como siempre, pensativo... pero no era el zombi que vio por la tarde.

Snape suspiró bajo de nuevo y en un acto al cual ni él mismo encontraría razón de ser más tarde, atrajo al chico contra su pecho y lo mantuvo allí, simplemente NECESITABA ese contacto. Y una vez más al obtener lo deseado sintió que estaba más ligero de alma, algo en el chico simplemente lo calmaba, lo purificaba. Harry volteó a verlo sorprendido, y Snape dibujó una súplica en sus ojos, que no se alejase; y Harry lo miró entendiendo, y una vez más la aceptación silenciosa se daba en la verde mirada. Harry trató de relajarse.

"¿Y sobre que lee ahora, señor Potter?."- luego de un rato Severus se animó a preguntar, aunque por los párrafos que distinguió tuvo idea de que era algo sobre Medimagia definitivamente.

"Bueno..."- comenzó Harry como ordenando sus ideas- "Entre los temas del curso pasado tocamos "Historia de la Medimagia" y algunos temas quedaron para las vacaciones, en el sorteo me tocó el tema de _'Embarazos masculinos mágicos'_."- Harry ladeó la cabeza y en un susurrito añadió más para si mismo que para el maestro de Pociones- "Hasta ese momento no supe que los hombres también se embarazaban..."

Snape enarcó una ceja burlona que Harry no vio, pero al hablar Snape dejo translucir su burla.

"¿Es que acaso eso le abre nuevas posibilidades señor Potter?."- el mayor tenía ganas de reír de lo absurdo de la reacción del chico entre sus brazos, quien tenso de pronto por completo lo miraba aterrorizado con la cara hecha un mar de rojo.

"N.. ¡NO!."- Harry negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza de forma desesperada. Snape ya no insistió más, se había divertido lo suficiente.

"Termine su ensayo señor Potter, o se hará tarde para que descanse."- cortó el mayor su propia diversión.

Harry volvió a girar y trató de concentrarse en su lectura tras mirar la hora y darse cuenta que ya era media noche, entonces la linternita comenzó a parpadear y por fin se apago del todo. Harry se quejó en descontento, no había hecho nada, pero el lugar pronto volvió a iluminarse.

"_Lumus_."- Snape invocó con su varita, sin moverse, los ojos cerrados y respirando tranquilamente apoyado contra la pared para luego decir bajo- "No se ha dado un embarazo masculino en casi 50 años, aunque de por si son bastante raro. No se sabe a ciencia cierta porque se dan, pero se especula que se deben a una íntima unión en las parejas, lazos fuertes que se dan solo si hay.. hmmm.. lo que se podría llamar 'amor verdadero', yo más lo veo como un entendimiento verdadero, una sincronización en el pensamiento de ambos... el llegar a saber lo que el otro desea antes de que siquiera sea pensado. Eso no lo encontrara en los libros señor Potter... pero puede ponerlo si quiere."- Snape abrió los ojos y notó como Harry lo miraba de manera asombrada- "Hice varios ensayos prácticos cuando cursaba el curso de 'Medimagia básica' en la universidad, y éste fue uno de los temas, no tiene porque poner esa cara señor Potter."- explicó el mayor sin necesitarlo en realidad.

La mirada asombrada de Harry persistió sobre su profesor por algunos segundos más, para luego cambiar a una actitud un tanto tímida mientras asentía con la cabeza en un mudo agradecimiento; Snape a su vez asintió en reconocimiento y volvió a cerrar los ojos, descansando un poco de su agotador día, sintiéndose secretamente complacido por el tranquilizador contacto... tanto como agradecido estaba el chico entre sus brazos.

Cerca de la 1:30 de la madrugada, Harry se fue de vuelta a casa, dejando para disgusto de Snape sus textos debajo de los tablones de nuevo, y este al verse solo se dedicó a ajustar un poco el lugar para su propia comodidad: una cama para descansar, una silla donde dejar su ropa, un mueble donde poner su aún reducido equipaje... todo lo que necesitaba y tenía consigo. Ya con las clases de Oclumencia obligaría a Potter a que le dijese la verdad cuando le preguntase por los moretones y la necesidad de abandonar su supuesto hogar para efectuar sus deberes, aunque sea solo para amenizar las noche, después de todo no era dado a conversaciones amigables a la luz de la varita, el silencio o los interrogatorios iban mejor con él.

A la mañana siguiente, Snape volvió al pequeño restaurant para desayunar, y con agrado comió unos sabrosos huevos con tocineta; luego pensó que al tener ya un casi horario para ver al muchacho, con la excusa que ofreció de manera oportuna para si mismo con retomar de manera temporal las clases de Oclumencia, no necesitaba seguirlo.

Y sin embargo no tenía nada más que hacer... se dirigió a Privet Drive, dio un par de vueltas y a las 10 de la mañana vio al chico salir de la casa con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y la cara de fastidio.

"¡¿Adonde crees que vas ahora!"- gritó su tía enfadada, el chico solo suspiró.

"Por allí tía Petunia."- apretó los labios y notoriamente también los puños dentro de los bolsillos, antes de abrir la boca para agregar- "No haré nada raro que los pueda avergonzar."- su mirada triste fue cubierta por el flequillo esparcido sobre las gafas.

"Pero ya sales demasiado, ¡Casi todos los días!. No quiero que luego nos llamen la atención y puedan culpar a mi pequeño Dudley de ser como tu."- espetó la mujer con un gesto de inconformidad con su sobrino.

"No te preocupes... no haré nada."- dijo una vez más Harry retomando su camino, y al llegar a la esquina y doblar, salió corriendo, por lo que Snape le perdió el rastro al muchacho, tras lo cual miro con evidente enfado a la mujer que se volvía a meter a la casa.

Luego de tragar el mal sabor que le dejo ver a 'esa muggle' referirse a la magia como algo 'raro y vergonzoso', Snape se encaminó por allí, y sin pensarlo ni darse cuenta llegó al mismo parque donde la tarde anterior el enorme primo de Potter le diese al morocho una paliza junto a sus amigos. Se sentó tranquilamente a la sombra de un gran árbol, permitiéndose descansar un poco y liberar tensiones; no se permitía momentos prolongados de descanso por lo general, pero ese día y tal vez todos los siguientes, contaba con las mañanas y las tardes completas para sentirse bajo cuantos árboles quisiera, y pensaba aprovecharlo. ¿Por qué no se había tomado unos días antes? Bien, ni siquiera había pasado la idea por su cabeza, pero al parecer era cierta la frase 'nunca es tarde para comenzar'.

Pasaron los minutos y poco a poco las horas, y ya se acercaba el medio día, cuando unas risas le llamaron la atención. No que fuesen las primeras que escuchaba ese día; en realidad el lugar estaba plagado de risas y gritos infantiles provenientes de los niños que corrían de aquí para allá en una completa desorganización (para su disgusto), y estas risas también infantiles no eran diferentes en si, pero la que les acompañaba, la del adulto en medio, le era conocía y hacia mucho que no se dejaba escuchar. Saliendo lentamente de su sopor abrió los ojos y se encontró con un cuadro a lo lejos que le hizo enarcar una ceja en señal de sorpresa ante lo que veía.

Allí a unos 80 metros aproximadamente, se encontraba su joven alumno, riendo de contento mientras que un par de niños pequeños y aproximadamente unos 4 ó 5 años y otro de unos 9 ó 10 años corrían a su alrededor, y en la espalda un carga bebés llevaba a un pequeño de tal vez un año o menos que daba ligeras sonrisitas ante los sobresaltos del adulto que lo portaba. Potter no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, estaba demasiado abstraído con los niños sin lugar a dudas, aún cuando poco a poco se habían ido acercando a donde el se encontraba sentado.

Los pequeños siguieron jaloneando con dicha a Harry e instándolo a seguirlos de arriba hacia abajo por todo el parque. Toda la algarabía paró solo por un momento cuando la niña cayó al suelo, al parecer lastimándose una rodilla, y Harry se acercó presuroso mientras la nena lo miraba con lagrimitas en los ojos.

"Annie, tranquila... mira, yo te curo; pronto dejará de doler."- instó Harry con una sonrisa cálida que hizo que la pequeña tomara un poco de calma ante su situación.

"¿Pometes?."- preguntó con una vocesita infantil que denotaba aún algo de dolor.

"¡Claro!."- Potter respondió con aquella enorme y brillante sonrisa- "¡No por nada soy el mejor mago del mundo!."- el chico dijo con dicha plena y Snape abrió los ojos grandes en alarma, pero pronto se sintió estúpido por ello al oír o más bien leer los labios del chico diciendo- "Mira: 'Abra kadabra, patitas de cabra... que el golpe de Annie ya no duela'."- mientras movía las manos ligeramente sobre el golpe tras lo cual plantó un sonoro beso en la rodilla. La niña sonrió y se paró con un poco de dificultad bien aferrada a Harry, a leguas había recuperado su felicidad. Los dos niños se miraron con complicidad y volvieron a emprender la carrera de aquí para allá- "¡Sam! ¡Josh! su hermana no está para volver a correr ahora ¡Quietos!."- dijo entonces el morocho aparentando molestia, y aunque para Snape era claramente fingida, los niños entraron en alarma- "Vengan aquí que ya es hora de merendar, luego de que comer podrán jugar un rato y luego de vuelta a casa ¡Y no hay pero que valga!."- añadió cuando los tres niños iban a protestar.

Harry entonces llevó a los niños bajo la sombra de un árbol de nuevo un tanto alejado de donde estaba Snape, y de una canasta que había dejando allí al llegar sacó un mantel, sandwichs y jugo para los niños, y un biberón guardado en un recipiente térmico también con jugo, así como un taper con papilla. Desligó al bebé que llevaba en su espalda y con delicadeza lo acomodó sentadito sobre la manta, sacó por último un botiquín y con cuidado pasó un algodón con desinfectante por la pierna de la niña, y luego le puso una curita de color rosa, tras lo cual comenzó a repartir la comida a los más grandes, y finalmente sentó al bebé en sus piernas y comenzó a darle con toda la paciencia del mundo la papilla. La escena era por completo tierna e inesperada para Snape, quien tan solo pudo quedarse observándolo, se le hacía raro relacionar a Potter con tanta ternura. Y así pasó el tiempo, observando en silencio, hasta que de pronto cayó en cuenta que el niño mayor lo observaba y lo siguió observando un poco temeroso, hasta que finalmente jaló de la manga de Potter para llamar su atención susurrándole algo al oído. El morocho levantó la vista y por primera vez en el día fue conciente de Snape observándolo, y un sonrojo ligero se pudo notar en sus mejillas.

Durante unos segundos Harry no se movió mirando a su maestro, más luego sonrió y se acercó al aún preocupado pequeño y le susurró algo al oído como momentos antes había hecho el niño, algo que hizo que el nene se relajase y al volver a ver a Snape, sonriese. Snape enarcó una ceja más no podía replicar nada por aquel comportamiento con nadie, se quedo inmóvil. Luego los otros dos niños voltearon y sonrieron graciosamente tras unas palabras del mayor, Snape solo suspiró preguntándose que demonios cruzaba por la mentecita de esos demonios gracias a Potter, pero el morocho parecía ajeno a todo mientras le daba el biberón de jugo al bebé.

Finalmente los niños terminaron de comer, los dos varoncitos volvieron a correr como desquiciados un rato más, mientras Harry se quedaba en la manta con la nena y el bebé, dándole miradas de soslayo al maestro una que otra vez. Tras un rato más todos se fueron del parque luego de que Potter limpiase y guardase todo. Snape desistió de la idea de seguir a su alumno, pero tenía una misión: averiguar que dijo de su persona a esos pequeños alborotadores.

De allí el resto de la tarde se pasó de manera tranquila para el profesor, y al llegar la noche se encontraba entre tranquilo e impaciente mientras esperaba al joven, quien llegó de manera silenciosa poco después de las once de la noche, cargando una pequeña bolsa plástica. Miró a Snape al entrar y lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza mientras apagaba su linterna ya que el profesor tenía todo iluminado con algunas velas, y sacaba su herramienta para abrir su escondite bajo los tablones y guardar allí la bolsa, aunque sacó de esta un par de bolsas de papitas fritas. Entonces por primera vez Snape notó que al fondo de los tablones, luego de los libros de texto, habían otras tantas bolsas más muy parecidas, unas 5 ó 6, no pudo distinguir bien pues el chico medio tapaba su visión e hizo todo muy rápido.

"Está listo señor Potter?."- preguntó Snape cuando Harry acomodaba los libros de texto en el suelo.

Harry miró a Snape, suspiró y asintió, y entonces Snape sacó su varita y se preparó lo mejor que pudo. Previamente había levantado un par de barreras alrededor de la casa abandonada para evitar que sintieran el despliegue de poder, así que estaba seguro de lo que hacía.

"Con 15 minutos diarios creo yo que será suficiente, luego descansará otros 15 minutos y harás sus deberes ¿Algún reclamo señor Potter?."- Snape miró de manera fija al morocho, quien solo negó con suavidad a pesar de estar recibiendo ordenes de su profesor cuando ni siquiera estaba en el colegio. Un par de minutos después todo daba inicio cuando Snape susurró "_Legeremens_..."

Si bien el muchacho hizo su mejor esfuerzo, este no fue suficiente. En menos de cinco minutos Snape estaba en la mente de Harry, reviviendo los temores de éste y sonsacando lo que había pasado hasta ese momento durante las vacaciones. Con razón y el chico no tenía fuerzas; lo mataban de hambre y lo hacían trabajar de más en los deberes de la casa, las únicas escenas de comidas decentes se daban en un par de visiones donde se presentaban los niños con los que lo vio en la mañana. Y además, por supuesto, rememoró lo del parque cuando lo divisó allí por primera vez apareció su rollizo primo. Snape salió de la mente del chico y se sentó en el sillón que se había adjudicado la noche anterior mediante un simple hechizo de transformación, para luego suspirar con pesadez.

"Pensé que se había caído nada más señor Potter. ¿Exactamente, de que le servía mentirme?."

Harry tardó un momento en recuperarse, así arrodillado como estaba en el suelo, posición en la que terminó cuando Snape salió de su mente; pero al hacerlo no se atrevió a mirar a su profesor, éste salió de su sillón y se arrodilló a la altura del muchacho. Debía de admitirlo, le daba algo de pena el muchacho, ya lo había apenado bastante, en especial porque no tenía derecho a recriminarle nada en esas circunstancias... dejó esa rama del interrogatorio allí, y cambió el tema en la siguiente pregunta, aunque aún siendo él mismo no pudo dejar de tratar de amenizar el momento a instancias del muchacho y tal vez enfadarlo para hacerle olvidar el mal rato.

"Y que hacía rodeado de esos niños hoy ¿acaso es niñero de medio tiempo o algo así?."- el parco profesor preguntó con sorna, pero se sorprendió cuando en silencio Harry asintió muy sonrojado, pero levantando la mirada apenas un minuto para demostrar en esta que no le daba vergüenza admitir aquello, aunque luego volvió a bajarla.

"..."- Snape no sabía que decir, había hecho aquella pregunta como un intento por fastidiar a un adolescente que no estaba en edad de admitir que era niñero... un niñero masculino.

"Yo.. se me dan bien los niños... por lo menos esos."- Harry miró de reojo a Snape una vez más para bajar la vista otra vez y susurrar bajito más para si mismo que para el mayor (cosa que el profesor estaba notando que el chico hacia mucho y lo exasperaba)- "No todos lo marginan a uno por estudiar en una correccional. "

Snape enarcó una ceja, luego cayó en cuenta de la significancia de aquella última frase y finalmente bufó en un resoplar forzado. Esos muggles con los que vivía Potter cada vez le caían peor. Potter en cambio continuó rápidamente tratando de hacer conversación y así quitar la expresión de enojo en el rostro del mayor.

"Además gano algo de dinero para mi, y algunos bocadillos. La sra. Meyer es muy amable siempre, me invta a comer cuando puede. Es en verdad muy amable."- el chico tomó distraídamente uno de sus libros y lo abrió comenzando a leer rápidamente, aún estaba mareado y le dolía un poco el pecho y la cabeza, pero no quería seguir hablando de su vida personal durante las vacaciones con Snape... se sentía muy raro.

Snape suspiró de nuevo y negando suavemente atrajo al chico hasta tenerlo entre sus brazos y contra su pecho.

"Descanse Potter, luego podrás continuar con sus deberes en unos minutos. ¿Qué le toca hoy si se puede saber?."

Harry cerró los ojos un momento, suspiró, los abrió y mostró su libro de transformaciones.

"Tengo que hacer un ensayo de 105 cm. sobre conversiones de objetos de 10 cm. o menos a objetos de metro a metro y medio."- el chico miró a Snape un rato y luego tomando una bolsa de papitas la abrió y se la ofreció a Snape, luego hizo lo propio para él con la otra bolsa- "Me las dio la sra. Meyer, son de las ricas, siempre me da esa marca"- el chico explicó antes de intentar meterse en su lectura.

"¿Le pagan con chucherías Potter?."- el profesor tomó los bocaditos y comenzó a probarlos con cuidado, eran buenos pero no estaba muy acostumbrado a ellos.

"No... me pagan con dinero... y algo de ropa también."- Harry respondió frunciendo el entrecejo, Snape lo miró aún más significativamente.

"¿Ropa?... ¿le dan ropa?... ¿ropa... usada?."- Snape pregunto 'casi' preocupado; con lo que se ganó una mirada recelosa de Harry.

"No mata, y es mejor que la de mi primo."- frunciendo los labios, el chico añadió como cortando la conversación allí- "El señor Meyer es tan solo un par de tallas más grande que yo, y cuida muy bien la ropa."

Snape decidió guardar un sabio silencio mientras disfrutaba de otra papita y del calor que invadía su cuerpo por la cercanía de Potter. Bien, era demasiado obvio que Potter no era Slytherin ni lo sería nunca; y momentos después un agradable silencio envolvía la habitación mientras Harry hacía su tarea y Snape pensaba en darle un revisión más tarde a las bolsas bajo los tablones, las cuales obviamente contenían la ropa que Potter recibía como 'pago' por sus servicios, entonces recordó...

"Potter, ¿exactamente que le dijo al niño que cuidaba cuando me señaló?."

Harry volvió a enrojecer, sonrió y por último de una manera un poco tímida dijo.

"Bueno... le dije que no era bueno confiar en extraños y siempre debía de estar alerta... pero que yo a usted lo conocía y.. y... pues... que era uno de los agentes secretos que Santa enviaba durante el años a ver lo que niños se portaban bien y cuales no lo hacían, que estaba de incógnito y qe no le haría daño."- terminó de decir el chico con el rostro cada vez más metido en su libro.

Snape suspiró y resopló con fuerza, esa era la invención más ridícula del mundo, era estúpida... y tierna. ¡Y estaba metido en medio de ella, mejor se callaba porque de lo contrario... ¡AAAAAAH!... comió con furia otra papita.

Los días pasaron con aquella misma rutina establecida el segundo día, y pronto era 29 de Julio y llegaba la noche. Snape esperaba como siempre tranquilo en su sillón leyendo un libro de pociones que había traído consigo y esperando al chico que sabía iba a llegar de un momento a otro; lo cual le fue confirmado cuando un ruido conocido se escuchó en la primera planta y dejando el libro esperó un par de minutos, siendo recompensado con la presencia de Potter y su saludo mediante un leve movimiento de su cabeza, saludo que fue devuelto de la misma manera. Potter había recuperado algo de su usual practica con la Oclumencia, pero le faltaba aún y el hecho de que no se alimentase bien influía, eso ya lo había confirmado sin lugar a dudas. Bien, practica, practica, practica; era la única manera. Sacó la varita cuando el chico dio señales de estar listo y relajado, vio a Potter concentrarse y él estaba listo para intentar entrar en la su mente cuando un fuerte dolor se apoderó de él, haciéndole soltar la varita y retroceder hasta chocarse contra la pared, donde sujeto su antebrazo izquierdo con un rictus de dolor en su rostro perlado de sudor.

Harry por su parte cayó de rodillas sujetándose la frente, pero como estaba concentrado en bloquear su mente en esos instantes, el dolor no fue tan agudo como de costumbre y es que ese dolor había sido provocado por Voldemort tratando de entrar, así como sabía que las acciones de su profesor eran consecuencia del llamado del Lord a sus seguidores.

Pasó un buen rato antes de que el dolor amainara en Severus y pudiese escurrirse hasta el suelo tratando de recuperar la compostura. Apenas y notó que Potter se deslizaba a gatas en el suelo hacia su persona, pero el refugiarse entre los brazos suaves y cálidos que le ofrecieron a darle consuelo fue instintivo, ninguno dijo nada, no parecía ser necesario... no por el momento.

"¿Lo llamo?."- fue todo lo que salió de Potter varios minutos después.

"No."- Snape respondió recobrando el aliento- "Solo fue un recordatorio."- y echando su cabeza hacia atrás cerró los ojos. Harry no dijo nada.

Momentos después Snape abría los ojos sorprendido, una mano tímida se posaba en su antebrazo, justo sobre la marca tenebrosa y frotaba de manera firme como tratando de adjudicar un poco del alivio que ciertamente comenzaba a sentirse. Snape no se espero eso, y ciertamente no se espero el siguiente movimiento de Potter, cuando éste se inclinó y depositó un beso suave sobre la tela que cubría el antebrazo. Snape se tensó y Harry lo notó y se volteó lentamente confrontándolo; la mirada de Snape exigía una explicación, la de Potter bajaba tímida mientras el chico tomaba aire.

"Cuando..."- comenzó con un murmullo- "cuando las visiones... cuando me duele la cicatriz... a veces Hermione me da un beso en ella... o Ron o sus hermanos, Neville... a veces Seamus o Dean o... bueno, con quien Hermione y Ron dejen como mi cuidador de turno. Lo siento, pensé que serviría de algo, me sirve a mi a pesar de hacerme sentir un bebé."- ciertamente Potter lucía apenado, pero aún peor, lucía entristecido.

A Snape se le encogió el corazón y volvió su mirada al techo, pensando; miró a Potter una vez más y notó por fin la cicatriz enrojecida; él sabía lo que eso significaba, no había sido el único en pasarla mal. Alzó el brazo que tenía libre, porque a pesar de todo no había hecho nada por liberarse del toque de Potter sobre su antebrazo, y acarició la cicatriz con suavidad mientras la observaba, y tan de improviso como lo hizo Potter, sus labios se depositaron en un leve contacto en la frente del chico, sobre la mítica cicatriz. Luego los dos pares de ojos volvieron a encontrarse, y en los dos un mudo agradecimiento se extendía hacia el otro. Esa noche no hubo clases de Oclumencia ni deberes por hacer, esa noche fue solo utilizada para disminuir un poco más del dolor en ambos corazones y aligerarse un poco más el alma.

Y a la noche siguiente...

Ya estaba Harry tranquilo terminando su lectura sobre el tema de Transformaciones cuando apenas y tocó la media noche y la habitación donde se encontraban profesor y alumnos (Potter envuelto como siempre en el abrazo de Snape) fue inundado por varias lechuzas que hicieron que el mayor respingara sorprendido y el menor expresara de pronto una honda pena en su mirada. Y las lechuzas se posaron sobre lo que encontraron alrededor de Harry mostrando mensajes atados a sus patitas o trayendo paquetes sujetos en sus picos o lomos o garras que previamente dejaron caer en el regazo del ojiverde.

Snape enarcó una ceja mientras Hedwig se acercaba a saltitos a su amo, era la primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba por Privet Drive que el profesor veía al ave, supuso que la vería en realidad pero no pensó verla acompañada ¿Por qué tantas lechuzas?.

"¿Te divertiste con Mione?."- preguntó Harry suavemente al ave y esta ululó bajito y frotó el blanco plumaje de su cabeza contra la palma de la mano de dueño, y extendió la patita en la que tenía una carta de pergamino atada; previamente ella había dejado caer uno de los dos paquetes que Harry recibió en el regazo. El chico sacó la carta pero no la abrió, sino que con cuidado desenvolvió el paquete que ya imaginaba lo que podría ser... un libro como lo predijo, uno titulado: "Defensa sobre las Artes Oscuras del siglo XX y los grandes magos que sobresalieron en ella"; el chico suspiró y entonces por fin abrió el pergamino y Snape pudo sentir como el chico se iba escurriendo entre sus brazos en un claro abatimiento y sobre el hombro de Potter leyó las primeras líneas y apretó los labios al confirmarse sus sospechas ante el "¡Feliz Cumpleaños Harry!." que coronaba como saludo la misiva. Perfecto, era el cumpleaños de Potter y él ni enterado... siguió leyendo líneas entrecortadas, en especial en donde los dedos de Potter paraban, solo tuvieron que pasar unos segundos para que se diese cuenta que el chico ponía la mano sobre lo que leía, y se tensaba en las líneas donde la señorita Granger le pedía que no olvidase la amistad entre ambos, que recordase que la tenía para apoyarlo en lo que fuese, que iba a estar para él siempre sin importar que. Snape vio atentamente como Harry guardaba el pergamino y el libro a un costado y tomaba el paquetito del pico de otra lechuza, y un pergamino de una de las patitas y lo desdoblaba. Era de Lupin.

Nuevamente los pedidos de que no se alejase estaban presentes, entre palabras de cariño y una disculpa por lo modesto del regalo. Snape vislumbro una sonrisa apenas dada en el extremo de los labios de Potter, quien al abrir el pequetito encontró dos ranas de chocolate y un pastel de calabaza personal; sin siquiera voltear a ver a su profesor, Harry le ofreció una rana y guardó la otra a un costado, la expresión en su rostro era cada vez más triste. El siguiente era de Hagrid, quien le mandaba unos buñuelos hechos por él mismo ante los que Harry solo sonrió con tristeza dejándolos de lado, y un par de nuevas foros para el álbum de Harry salieron del fondo del paquete, eran de la graduación de sus padres, su padrino y Temus salían también y Snape pudo sentir un estremecimiento recorrer a Harry y un sollozo ahogado salir de sus labios. Harry entonces tomó el otro paquete que había caído en sus piernas, sabía lo que era antes de abrirlo, el pastel de cumpleaños que la señora Weasley le enviaba cada año. Abrió la caja, sopló la vela que estaba encendida con infinita tristeza y abrió la carta que llegaba con ésta, Había saludos de cada integrante de los Weasley menos de Ron, claro que Ron siempre le enviaba una carta aparte; y además estaba el catálogo de "Sortilegios Weasley" que había sido enviado para el único y favorito accionista de la empresa. Harry vio esto de reojo, medio sonrió y lo dejó de lado, así como dejó de lado el pastel, comería un poquito más tarde, y tomó de la lechuza del pelirrojo un paquete y un pergamino más. Abrió el paquete y sonrió una vez más de manera triste, aquello era ya algo como instaurado esa noche pensó Snape. Del paquete salió la camiseta oficial de los '_Chudley Cannons'_. Harry pensó en que a Ron debió costarle tal vez demasiado, y al abrir el pergamino y leerlo no pudo aguantar más y se medio derrumbó internamente. Ron le exigía que dejase de comportarse como un idiota, que no volviese de nuevo a Hogwarts en ese estado de zombi que tuvo durante el fin del curso, que le gritase y se desquitase con él si se iba a sentir mejor asi, pero que volviese a ser el antiguo Harry.

"Finge si tienes que hacerlo, es más fácil si usas una máscara y finges que nada pasó."- las palabras de Snape golpearon a Harry, quien volteó a verlo atentamente con sorpresa en los ojos, este continuó- "Una sonrisa de vez en vez y dejaran de molestarlo señor Potter. Solo tiene que sonreír, es el precio por tener gente a la que le importa."

Harry sopesó las palabras de Snape, y tras un suspiro asintió y con una lagrima escurriendo por su mejilla intentó dando su mejor sonrisa en aquel momento. Snape asintió, cerró los ojos y recostó la cabeza contra la pared.

"Pero es más fácil cuando no se tiene que sonreír para nadie, es más fácil estar solo."- Snape abrió los ojos y miró a Potter, en ambas miradas se extendía un mudo entendimiento, Harry agradecio con un movimiento ligero de cabeza.

Luego abrió el último sobre, era de Hogwarts, en él iban la carta del director para el próximo curso así como la respectiva lista de útiles necesarios para el año. Apenas y Harry terminó de leer con desgano la carta, un hermoso halcón entró por la ventana, posándose en el hombro del mayor para sorpresa de Harry y le ofreció una cata sellada con el sello del colegio a éste.

"Gracias Hades, buen trabajo."- recompenso el maestro con unas caricias a su fiel mensajero- "Marcho en dos días de regreso a Hogwarts."- anunció Snape luego de leer la carta de manera rápida y volver a doblarla, para luego despedir al halcón.

Poco a poco el resto de las aves abandonaron el lugar, incluso Hedwig quien volvía a casa de Hermione, así era más seguro para la lechuza.

Harry miró a Snape algo más triste aún ante la noticia dada, pero no dijo nada entendía bien, y Snape devolvió la mirada al chico dejando ver también algo de desazón ante la idea de irse. Harry rompió el contacto visual y volteó solo para tomar el pastel y partir un par de trozos y servilos en unas servilletas que venían con el pastel; le ofreció un trozo a su profesor y Snape recibió el pedazo pensando con autoburla que era la primera vez en más de 25 años que comía tanto chocolate... debería de hacer una poción para evitar las caries y de seguir así agrandar su ropa porque le iba a quedarle muy ajustada de lo contrario, pero aún así comenzó a degustar el pastel y se dio con la sorpresa de que no sabía nada mal.

Snape miró al chico que se había dado vuelta de nuevo y trataba de terminar su lectura y de paso su ensayo y en un susurro dijo.

"Por cierto señor Potter... feliz cumpleaños."

Y con un nuevo y ligero movimiento de cabeza, Harry agradeció. No había sido un mal cumpleaños.

Las semanas pasaron rápidas y el regreso a Hogwarts había llegado para los alumnos. Snape había regresado un mes antes y había alistado con tranquilidad sus clases, y aunque había extrañado a Potter se había dicho mil y un veces que había recibido suficiente calor y alivio y se autorrecriminaba porque no era de Slytherins quejarse tanto. Ya lo volvería a ver y si se podía robaría un abrazo en las clases de Oclumencia, pero aunque se lo negase a si mismo, verlo entrar al salón el primero de Setiembre fue un gran alivio para él, aún cuando el chico estuviese más delgado y aún cuando la enorme, y a la vista de Snape, bien practicada falsa sonrisa se mostrase en el rostro del morocho; aún así el maestro se alegraba de manera inconsciente. Observó a los amigos de Potter, observó a los docentes, observó a Dumbledore... si, todos parecían aliviados por ver sonreír al muchacho ¡Que fáciles de engañar eran todos!.

Solo un choque de miradas le bastó a Snape para saber que Harry sufría tanto como antes, solo ese choque bastó para que Harry supiese que alguien lo apoyaba aunque fuese en silencio.

Y en la primera clase de Oclumencia de su sexto curso, Potter dio lo mejor de si, todo por sentir que hacia algo que valía la pena, todo para sentir que era merecedor del refugio que encontró al final de la clase entre los cálidos brazos de su profesor, ese calos que aún sentía momentos después en su cama en la torre de Gryffindor cuando ya era hora de dormir.

Fin del segundo capítulo Notas de la felina autora 

chibineko: Smiuf! . mi musa me sigue pellizcando la nalga felina en el laboratorio donde no debe! u.u encima de pervertida, inoportuna la señorita.

La musa de chibi la mira con una sonrisita traviesa en el rostro y le da un guiño medio malévolo

chibineko: Aish de mi... ya no puedo controlarla sin lugar a dudas... bueno.

cyberneko: Tu nunca puedes controlar nada, no se de que te quejas... ahora termina de hablar con los lectores y has algo de utilidad... como continuar el fic o repasar lo que hiciste en prácticas o algo.

chibineko suspira y asiente.

chibineko: Bueno, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado u.u shi, ya se... tiene mermelada por todos lados y blah blah blah... no puedo evitarlo, yo soy así, pero lo escribí con cariño aunque saque a los personajes de su caracter de manera tan evidente. Como dije el siguiente capítulo sera el último, espero poder ponerlo pronto, aunque no she... esta semana estaré de apoyo en un laboratorio donde difícilmente tendré tiempo por muy pellizcona que este mi musa de escribir algo, así que tal vez en dos semanas pueda actualizar... y pues el lemmon se dará mas adelante... eso es todo por ahora. Mil gracias por los reviews, en serio no saben lo felish que me hacen, y adoraré si me envían másh . mi musa y yo nos hacemos muchas ilusiones, como que ella se queda más tiempo conmigo cuando recibo reviews.

Un beshito felino para todos y pues si este fic esta en una página donde no se puede enviar reviews, un comentario a no estaría mal n-n.

Nosh estamosh viendo, apachurritos gatunos para todos y hasta luego. Byes!

**chibineko chan**

**Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana**


	3. Capítulo III

**Título: La Muda Aceptación**

**Autor: chibineko**

**Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana**

**NOTA**: Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de novelas de Harry Potter son propiedad exclusiva de su autora J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencia:** Este es un fanfic del tipo slash, lo que quiere decir relaciones chico-chico; si no es de agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan.

Capítulo III 

Los días pasaron en relativa tranquilidad durante el nuevo curso, por lo menos tan tranquila como podía ser la vida del 'Niño-que-vivió' con el mago oscuro más peligroso de todos los tiempos tras su cabeza, y el hecho de tener que fingir una eterna felicidad y alegría frente a aquellos que se auto consideraban las personas más allegadas a él. Por lo menos aún estaba junto a él... en su abrazo se sentía seguro, y eso el profesor Snape lo sabía.

Severus Snape estaba en clase de pociones con los alumnos del sexto curso. Con sus Slytherin y los Gryffindor para ser más exactos; casi mes y medio había pasado desde que el curso comenzase y a pesar de todo, las cosas iban con regularidad. Echó una mirada al chico de cabello negro y alborotado que trabajaba en silencio en compañía de la señorita Granger, había notado con satisfacción interna que Potter le daba empeño a las clases, aunque por supuesto eso era de esperarse... para ser auror era necesario pasar Pociones, y si era con buena calificación era mucho mejor; aunque la idea no le gustaba del todo debido la posibilidad de que un Auror muriese en la línea del deber era alta. Y es que le había costado mucho aceptarlo, pero al final lo había hecho... Severus Snape había aceptado el hecho de que Potter le interesaba un poco y se preocupaba por él... ¿cariño?... si, tal vez un poco de eso también, pero solo un poco. Pero no era momento para pensar en ese tipo de asuntos, las dos horas de clase estaban por terminar pero no podía darse el lujo de desatender a los alumnos por nada del mundo.

"Tienen 15 minutos más, los que hayan terminado vayan llenando sus ampollas y limpiando sus sitios."- dijo por inercia mientras paseaba su mirada por cada uno de los muchachos a su cargo en aquellos momentos. Por lo menos Longbotton ya no estaba en su clase y eso era un alivio, ahora solo Weasley causaba algún que otro desmán, pero nada grave.

Pronto el profesor suspiró distraídamente, a pesar de sus pensamientos anteriores, igual se dejo divagar un poco mientras 3/4 partes de su cerebro aún andaban pendientes de que no sucediesen accidentes, y solo una cosa además de aquello le daba alas a sus pensamientos. Esa noche tocaba clase de Oclumencia... esa noche su alma se reconfortaría un poco más.

La clase acabó, los alumnos dejaron sus ampollas llenas de pociones rotuladas y poco a poco empezaron a salir. Una vez más Potter fue el último en dejar su poción, una vez más la mirada agradecida del chico se posó directo en los ojos negros antes de que el dueño de las orbes esmeralda saliese acompañado de sus dos eternos amigos en dirección al Gran Comedor... ya era hora del almuerzo después de todo. Terminó de acomodarlo todo y él mismo salió a un paso calmado, no tenía prisa; y entonces ya casi a la altura de las escaleras que daban el camino de salida desde las mazmorras, divisó a tres jóvenes que se encontraban enfrascados en lo que parecía una calmada discusión.

"En serio Ron, deberías dejar de una vez y por todas los prejuicios de lado, si sigues pensando de manera tan infantil terminaras teniendo muchos problemas en clase de Pociones ¡Deja al profesor Snape en paz!. Mira a Harry, hace mucho que se nota que él maduró."

Ron resopló molesto, sus pecas casi brillaban aún en la semioscuridad de las mazmorras debido a su fuerte sonrojo.

"Esta bien... tu ganas Mione, tu ganas."- Ron se cruzó de brazos y Harry solo medio sonrió ante la situación- "Después de todo no dejaré de ser auror solo por ese grasien..."

"¡RON!"- Hermione volvió a llamar la atención en tanto que escondido desde su posición, Snape tenía muchísimas ganas de bajarle al chico pelirrojo todos los puntos que le fuesen posibles.

"Bien, bien. Pero bueno, dejemos eso. ¡Harry¿te llegó la proforma para la escuela de Aurores, a la mayoría de los que vamos a postular ya nos llegaron los folletos, pero aún no te he visto a ti con el tuyo. Puede que falte aún más de un año Harry, pero tu sabes que es necesario ir escogiendo desde ya el área de especialidad de Aurología y..."

"No pedí el folleto."- cortó Harry la perorata de palabras que salían de la boca de su pelirrojo amigo.

Hermione abrió los ojos grande en sorpresa, Ron se vio confundido como preguntándose si había escucha bien; en tanto que Harry se veía calmado, como si lo dicho fuese un comentario más, cosa de todos los día. Desde las sombras, Snape también se había quedado sorprendido.

"¿Cómo?."- preguntó finalmente Hermione luego de un par de minutos de silencio.

Harry la miró cansinamente y luego suspiró.

"No voy a ser auror, no me interesa seguir esa carrera... he decidido estudiar algo diferente... en realidad es algo que había pensado ya hace mucho. Mione, no me mires así... Ron, cierra la boca ¿quieres?."- Harry suspiró algo cansado- "No se pongas así, no es el fin del mundo ¿saben?."

Y sin embargo el par lo miró como si se tratase de una ilusión, no captaban del todo lo escuchado. Por fin Hermione pareció recuperarse un poco y tartamudeando al inicio por fin tomó la palabra.

"Pe.. pero.. Harry... ¡Estás tomando Pociones!."- dijo casi como si no terminase de unir los cables, y en realidad era lo que pasaba y más le molestaba.

"Por supuesto que si Mione; para optar por la carrera de Medimago necesito de manera obligatoria pasar Pociones."- el chico dijo calmado, y de pronto la sorpresa se hizo, si es que eso era humana o mágicamente posible, aún mayor en sus amigos (y en su profesor).

"Medi... ¿Medimago?... pero... pero... ¿Creí que querías ayudar a la gente!."- Ron empezó a protestar, pero calló y se arrepintió casi de inmediato ante la mirada furiosa de Harry, por lo cual dejó su frase a medias.

"¿Insinúas que los medimagos no ayudan a la gente Ron?."

Apenado y aún más rojo que antes, Ron guardó silencio; y fue allí que Hermione preguntó aún sin entender del todo.

"Pero... estas llevando 'Defensa contra las artes oscuras'."

Y ahora el enfado de Harry se transformó en pesar por un momento, solo el suficiente tiempo para preguntar al parecer más para si mismo que para los otros dos.

"¿Es que acaso tengo alguna otra opción?."- y un suspiro le siguió a aquella afirmación, más pronto Harry se dio cuenta de que su máscara había caído, y con una rapidez increíble dada solo por la práctica, pero que para sus amigos fue solo un regreso a la normalidad; Harry volvió a sonreír y dijo de manera casual- "Mírenlo desde este punto; cuando me reciba, gastarán muy poco en consultas... claro, si es que me queda tiempo, pues pienso tener el consultorio siempre lleno."- Harry sonrió de manera divertida, y contagió a Ron y Hermione que pronto estaban de nuevo pegados a él, exigiendo desde ya un sin fin de consultas gratis al tiempo que el Trío Dorado subía por las escaleras, saliendo así por fin de las mazmorras.

Snape se quedó en su sitio, apoyando la espalda contra la fría pared de piedra, con los ojos cerrados... pensando por un momento que pareció eterno.

No... no tiene más alternativa¿verdad Potter?... pero...- una muy pequeña sonrisa surcó su rostro- Medimagia; me parece una excelente opción.- y algo parecido a orgullo burbujeó en su pecho. Pero descartó pronto aquello y decidió continuar su camino al Gran Comedor.

Más esa noche, luego de la clase de Oclumencia, cuando Harry estaba pegando un poco su espalda al pecho del profesor para acomodarse y comenzar sus deberes, un libro apareció en su regazo y Harry abrió grande los ojos tras las gafas al leer el título 'Nociones Básicas de Medimagia'. Aún medio aturdido volteó a mirar directamente a los ojos a su profesor.

"Es uno de los textos que use en la Universidad Mágica; es básico, pero creo que le servirá señor Potter."- Snape se apresuró a decir, algo incómodo, mientras un imperceptible tinte aparecía en sus mejillas, único y casi invisible indicio de que aquella situación le era un tanto incómoda al profesor; y sin embargo Harry ni se dio por enterado, su mente estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras para dar las gracias, más no las halló, tan solo pudo expresarlo con la mirada, y eso fue suficiente para el mayor.

Y desde esa noche, cada que podía, Harry comenzó a ir al despacho del profesor de Pociones a hurtadillas, sin importar mucho o no que esa noche fuese de clase de Oclumencia; para leer un poquito sobre Medimagia y preguntando todo lo que podía a Snape, sintiéndose durante esos minutos preciosos por completo cálido en su interior. Y el tiempo siguió su paso, y pronto llegó la noche de Halloween y con ella toda la algarabía de las festividades.

Las chicas habían estado toda la semana pensando en vestidos y en las parejas que deseaban, hubiesen deseado o habían conseguido; los muchachos o dándose valor para pedir a la persona escogida que fuese con ellos o rompiéndose el cerebro al buscar una túnica decente... o bien algunos yendo de aquí para allá con sus nuevas adquisiciones de parte de "Artilugios Weasley". Y otros como cierto profesor de Pociones tratando de evitar caer presa de las susodichas bromas desperdigadas por cada rincón del castillo, mientras un tic ya no tan ligero en su ojo derecho aumentaba día con día. Simplemente DETESTABA a ese par de gemelos; no importaba que ya hubiesen salido del colegio ¡Seguían haciéndole la vida imposible!.

Suspiró al llegar a la seguridad de su despacho y sentarse en su sillón favorito; y pensar que Potter estaba metido hasta el cuello en aquello. Aún recordaba la sensación de disgusto que le recorrió el cuerpo cuando aquel 31 de Julio pasado leyó sobre el hombro del chico la carta enviada por los gemelos a su 'socio silencioso'. Si no dijo nada en el momento fue por respeto a la pena del muchacho, aunque luego pensó en buscar el momento para darle un sermón por fomentar semejante desbarajuste como era la existencia de esa tienda de bromas, y pensó que sacándole la información durante las clases de Oclumencia (para variar) podría... pero no pudo. Leyó lo que el chico había vivido, lo que sentía Potter en relación a aquel dinero manchado de sangre, la sangre de Cedric Diggory; y no tuvo las fuerzas ni la entereza para reclamar nada... si, él no tuvo las agallas para poner al muchacho aún peor de lo que ya estaba. Por lo menos con el tiempo había logrado hacerse de un catálogo, por lo que estaba preparado para lo que pudiese suceder.

Todo aquello pasó por su mente mientras le daba un último sorbo distraído a su trago de Firewhisky... no tenía ganas de ir como chaperón al dichoso baile por enésima vez en su vida. Le hastiaba ver a todos esos jovencitos hormonales pegarse unos a otros en cada pieza solo para ser separados por algún chaperón, el cual al darles la espalda ya no notaba a la pareja volver a pegarse tanto o más que antes... no, no era eso lo que le molestaba ese año si bien había sido su mayor motivo de protesta los anteriores. Era que no quería ver a Potter en brazos de alguien más, era que sentía que aquellos abrazos le pertenecían solo a él. ¿Celoso, pues quiso decirse a si mismo que no, pero de alguna manera que no era la tradicional, si lo estaba... y sin embargo iba a tener que ir (se levantó de su sillón), iba a tener que cuidar a todos esos chiquillos de nuevo (fue a su habitación que estaba de manera contigua y se dirigió hasta el armario) y aunque no le gustase, iba a tener que ver a Potter con alguna chica o algún chico (aunque nadie tenía certeza de si a Potter le gustaban los hombres) mientras él sintiese por dentro la furia que le ocasionaba que otro robase esos tranquilizantes abrazos que ya consideraba suyos... la vida no era justa. Tomó su única túnica de gala, que sin embargo estaba bien conservada y era en realidad elegante, y una toalla... sería una noche larga, pero cuanto antes la empezara, como todo en la vida, antes se terminaría. Y entró al baño a comenzar a arreglarse, igual ya no se podía evitar.

Y luego del termino de las clases de ese día, el salón del Gran Comedor fue arreglado para la ocasión, los profesores-chaperones se pusieron en sus respectivos asientos habiendo quedado previamente de acuerdo en los sectores del salón que vigilarían durante el baile, y esperaron que la mayoría de alumnos llegase... y llegó él entre el resto, junto a los Gryffindor que conformaban el círculo que lo acompañaba por lo regular. Y entonces a Dumbledore se le ocurrió pedir la palabra, y un serio discurso salió de sus labios, uno más de los tantos que se habían dado desde principios de curso acerca de Voldemort y su regreso. Los alumnos guardaron un incómodo y sepulcral silencio, muchas miradas se posaron sobre Potter... y este puso su mejor máscara de indiferencia, haciendo que más de uno suspirase en alivio. Snape sintió su estomago revolverse.

Más una vez terminado el discurso e iniciado el baile, todos los jóvenes olvidaron cualquier problema, pues tan solo la noche importaba, y pronto Severus andaba separando muchachos demasiado pegados unos a otros con la satisfacción de saber que cuando él amonestaba a las parejas, estas tardaban más de 5 minutos en volver a pegarse como si los hubiesen unido con cola mágica; aunque ese año en particular no estaba tan atento como siempre, pues tenía un ojo puesto en el chico de negro cabello alborotado y una túnica de gala azul oscuro con delicados adornos en cuello y puños que aún a su pesar, el profesor tenía que aceptar que pensaba le quedaba muy bien al muchacho; muchacho que era instigado a volver a bailar por tercera vez durante la noche con la misma muchachita tonta de 4to curso de Gryffindor, por su grupo de amigos. Snape bufó, resopló y aterrorizó de muerte a seis parejas en menos de 10 minutos... Potter bailaba una melodía rápida con la chica, por lo menos no habían comenzado con las lentas.

Los minutos siguieron pasando, confiscó dos botellas de licor que iban a ser echadas al ponche y separó cerca de 15 parejas más... algunas hasta por segunda vez, y aunque se prometió no hacerlo, volvió a buscar al Gryffindor con la mirada, y se dio cuenta entonces que el chico no andaba por ningún lugar luego de una minuciosa revisión ocular. Su grupo Gryffindor estaba a la vista pero sin él, la muchachita de 4to curso estaba con su grupo de amigas e incluso Draco Malfoy y su grupo estaban enfrascados en algún asunto puramente Slytherin cuando tan solo una hora antes habían estado vigilando a sus contrapartes Gryffindor listos para arruinarles la noche. Una ceja se alzó enarcada; tal vez debía de dar una segunda revisión. Comenzó a pasear a paso pausado por el lugar, su túnica de gala negra con ribetes plateados ondeando delicadamente entre las parejas, su mirada deslizándose por cada rincón. Entonces lo notó... una figura solitaria saliendo disimuladamente del salón; y sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo se encaminó de manera igualmente disimulada y lo siguió a paso lento, y sin embargo apenas y unos metros a la salida del salón del baile, estaba Harry Potter apoyado contra una pared de espaldas al profesor que se encaminaba silencioso, suponiendo que el chico tenía presumiblemente la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano... sus hombros caídos, los suspiros que exhalaba. Parecía deprimido.

"Señor Potter..."- el llamado fue hecho en solo un susurro, y sin embargo Harry se tensó por un momento y pronto sus hombros cayeron de nuevo, un casi imperceptible sollozo llegó a los oídos del adusto profesor, y pronto el chico hizo ademán de voltearse, y al hacerlo Snape se sintió desfallecer, pues por las mejillas del chico surcaban sendos caminos de lágrimas que ya habían sido derramadas y otras que aún continuaban su descenso.

Harry trato de sonreír, de no parecer tan patético... pero engañar con esa máscara al maestro del engaño era imposible.

"Es solo... me sentía algo solo."- sollozó bajito el muchacho.

Y tan rápido como se quebró algo más en el interior de Severus Snape, el profesor atrajo en un fuerte abrazo al más joven, enterrando el rostro en la negra cabellera, y el chico se solto de manera definitiva, murmurando cosas que no se dejaban entender debido a lo fuertemente adherido que se encontraba a la túnica de su maestro.

"Shhh... tranquilo Potter, no le entiendo nada."- murmuraba Snape con delicadeza, y sin embargo no apartaba al chico de su fuerte agarre ni pensaba hacerlo- "Vamos, venga conmigo para que podamos hablar tranquilos... no querrá que la multitud lo vea así."- el profesor dijo casi apenado pero con su habitual dejo de sarcasmo, Harry solo pudo asentir.

Despacio fueron por los pasillos hasta las mazmorras, y no pararon hasta llegar al cuadro que daba entrada al despacho/habitación del profesor, y donde Harry había estado ya tantas veces ese curso. En ningún momento el mayor hizo ademán de soltar su abrazo con el chico, en ningún instante el menor hizo seña de querer separarse. Y al entrar y buscar asiento en el sillón no fue diferente. Harry cabizbajo se sentó junto a Snape y apoyó el rostro en su pecho, suspirando quedo y con aire abatido, Snape a su vez suspiró en resignación; hacía mucho que había aprendido sobre los estados de ánimo de Potter, y el significado de cada uno de sus gestos; y aquel lenguaje corporal señalaba a gritos y todas luches un Potter muy deprimido al que había que quitarle información a cucharaditas... mejor se directos, por supuesto con su usual sarcasmo.

"Venga chico, dígame señor Potter... ¿Qué fue lo que paso¿Acaso el trío dorado de los leones ya no funciona bien, vamos ¿qué pasó con usted allá?"- Harry se irguió un poco, soltó otro suspiro y bajó el rostro.

"Me sentí solo."- repitió lo dicho anteriormente en el pasillo.

"Si... claro, eso lo entiendo."- Snape dijo en su usual tono sarcástico mientras miraba un punto en la nada intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para continuar con su interrogatorio. Más no hubo necesidad.

"Desde inicios del curso pasado..."- comenzó a decir Harry- "Estuve instando a Ron... a que se le confesara a Mione..."- Harry esbozó una sonrisa ligera que pronto desapareció de su rostro, para aquellos momentos Snape ya había centrado su atención en el muchacho- "Hace dos semanas que están juntos... me siento de más."- Harry ladeó un poco el rostro, las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos, continuó- "Yo... en realidad eso era lo que quería... que se tuviesen el uno al otro por si... por si yo no... sobrevivía."- un estremecimiento recorrió a Snape, pero Harry no lo notó a pesar de estar pegado a su profesor, o simplemente no le importó- "pero... igual me siento solo. Y hoy, me juntaron con Daphne, pero... me sentí incómodo, ella me hacía sentir peor y por eso..."- Harry solo negó, llevó sus manos al rostro suspirando y sollozando, y Snape lo atrajo aún más contra si mismo, intentando pensar frases correctas para animar a su alumno.

"Tranquilo señor Potter, no esta solo; sus amigos no creo que se sientan bien por pensar usted así."- alzó el rostro de Harry para mirarlo de frente.

"Ellos no saben ¡Nadie sabe lo que en verdad siento!.. estoy solo... solo."- Harry volvía a hundirse en su depresión.

"Yo si lo sé señor Potter, yo sé lo que siente... lo que piensa. No está solo."- esta vez Snape dijo aquello muy serio, alzando el rostro de Harry a la altura del suyo, los ojos negros puestos sobre los verdes con fuerza.

A Harry el labio le tembló de nuevo, sus ojos se aguaron y tragó con dificultad.

"No estoy solo."- susurró casi como temiendo que alguien lo contradijese.

"No... no lo esta señor Potter, creo que cuento como alguien."- y sin estar demasiado seguro de que fuerza de la naturaleza lo impulsó a hacer lo que hizo; Severus Snape, maestro de pociones, adusto y temido profesor, cabeza de la casa de Slytherin, mortífago traidor y espía para el lado de la luz, y hombre maduro de 36 años de edad; juntó de manera delicada sus labios a los de su joven alumno en un suave beso...

Harry cerró los ojos al sentir aquello, y no fue el único; su profesor hizo lo mismo y cuando se separaron unos segundos después ambos se miraron fijamente de nuevo, solo para volver a besarse; aunque no había pasión en aquellos besos, sino necesidad; la necesidad de reafirmar las palabras dichas antes "No estoy solo". En verdad quería creerlo.

La caricia de unos labios sobre los otros era delicada, roces de labios, la invasión suave y concedida de una lengua que entró en la boca del más joven como un explorador atento a cada detalle y que acariciaba cada rincón con la suavidad del pétalo de una rosa, que terminó de calmar la ansiedad del menor... no, ahora lo sabía, no estaba solo... ya no más.

Y cuando los labios se separaron la exploración del mayor continuó, porque sus sentidos estaban envueltos por la fragancia del chico, porque su conciencia había sido adormecida por el hechizo impuesto por la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo que estaba debajo del suyo; porque Harry Potter no era el único que necesitaba corroborar que no estaba solo. La satinada piel del chico moreno lo llamaba a explorar... pero no por deseo, no por pasión o por lujuria; sino por la necesidad de saber que compartía lo suyo propio con alguien más, una persona que ahora estaba a su lado no por interés ante la concesión de un favor o por obtener alguna complicada poción, no porque le tuviese que dar a cambio una bolsa de galeones por su compañía y su cuerpo como tantas veces había tenido que verse en la necesidad de hacer; sino porque ese alguien necesitaba tanto ese contacto como él mismo, porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo, realmente no se estaba sintiendo solo.

Con suavidad sus labios bajaron por la mejilla y el cuello de Potter mediante un camino de besos húmedos, mientras sus manos casi actuando por si solas comenzaban a desabrochar con lentitud la túnica. Botón tras botón ésta fue cediendo, hasta que fue expuesta la ligera camisa que el chico llevaba bajo la túnica, y que pronto aunque no con demasiada prisa comenzaba a correr la misma suerte que la túnica al ser retirados con calma los botones de los ojales. Harry suspiró arqueándose un poco bajo las caricias, sin darse cuenta de que se aferraba al mayor como si de eso dependiese su vida, sin notar el momento en que aquella mano laboriosa sobre su cuerpo comenzaba a retirar la correa y abrir el cierre del pantalón. Y por supuesto tampoco se dio cuenta cuando sus manos comenzaron a imitar a las otras en busca de un poco más de calor... calor que emanaba del cuerpo de su profesor.

Sin estar concientes del tiempo que estaba pasando, el cual pudo constar de tan solo unos minutos o quizás algunas horas, ambos quedaron desnudos uno contra el otro, sintiendo el roce de sus pieles, abrazando con desesperación aquella sensación de compañía. Con calma Snape exploraba el cuerpo de su alumno, rozando con sus labios y sus dedos cada centimetro de piel, casi rindiendo pleitesía mientras aquellos suspiros y gemidos ahogados que procedían de Potter llenaban su alma y lo reconfortaban. Harry por su parte disfrutaba de las atenciones dadas, deseando en su inconsciente que aquello nunca se acabase de ser posible; aquella experiencia era sin duda alguna única para él, no podía explicarse lo que sentía... pero sabía aunque de manera errática lo que no sentía; no sentía temor, no sentía repulsión... no tenía miedo. Pero no era momento para pensar en aquello, en realidad no quería ni podía pensar en nada y con un suspiro volvió a sumergirse en ese mar de calidez que le ofrecían las caricias atentas sobre su cuerpo, aquellas caricias que a pesar del momento no sentía como fuego, sino como algo dulce y suave y delicioso, y se dejó entregar a ellas con languidez.

Snape besaba, lamía, mordía ligeramente la piel del pecho y vientre del chico, bajando lentamente en un camino certero hasta el ombligo... y luego un poco más abajo llegando hasta el sexo que se erguía deseoso, y sin embargo no se centró en este sino que siguió su exploración. No era sexo desenfrenado lo que su cansada alma necesitaba, sino sentirse dueño de aquel que estaba a su lado aunque fuese por un instante. Siguió por las largas piernas hasta acariciar con delicadeza la punta de los dedos y finalmente emitió un largo y maravillado suspiro que denotaba que no se encontraba con ganas de apurar las cosas, aún cuando su miembro pedía a gritos un tanto de atención de la forma más deliciosamente dolorosa, y antes de darse cuenta de lo que su cerebro exigía sus manos comenzaron a actuar de nuevo de manera lenta pero firme y comenzó a preparar al muchacho, separando primero las piernas e introduciendo un dedo por el estrecho, demasiado estrecho interior de Potter.

Un jadeo salió de los labios del mayor ante el gemido inconforme y la tensión del chico al darse cuenta de manera fugaz que estaba a punto de ser el primero... aquellas mejillas sonrojadas y el temor denotado por un instante en la mirada verde lo delataba. Lo calmó con palabras tiernas aunque incoherentes, besos y caricias al azar; y pronto el chico se destensó y Severus continuó con un dedo entrando y saliendo lentamente, besando las sienes de que ahora era su amante, y con paciencia esperó hasta poder introducir un segundo dedo, repitiendo entonces todo lo anterior y sintiendo placer interno cuando el chico empezó a pegársele en busca de más atención... y algo le dijo que ya era el momento, que más preparación estaría de más; que Potter lo necesitaba tanto como él la culminación del acto; y retirando los dos dedos de manera lenta se posicionó entre las piernas largas y miró los nublados ojos verdes que estaban semicerrados en el momento y empujó. Fue un entrar algo difícil pues Potter en realidad era muy estrecho, deliciosamente estrecho y Severus se tomó su tiempo... no había en definitiva ninguna prisa; y al finalizar su entrada, espero con calma disfrutando de la calidez a su alrededor mientras su ahora amante se acostumbraba a la invasión, y una vez más cuando sintió que el tiempo había sido suficiente empezó a moverse tras un suave suspiro y un corto beso en los labios del menor. Una vez más se perdió en las sensaciones mientras efectuaba una danza lenta y sin prisas, tal cual había sido todo hasta el momento. Sintió las oleadas de placer, su cuerpo respondiendo de manera previsible, yendo por el camino hacia el final del encuentro. El chico en sus brazos se tensó, el estrecho pasaje a su interior se apretó aún más y a un mismo tiempo los dos tocaron la cumbre del clímax con dos delirantes gemidos.

"¡Merlín!... eso fue... Oh Merlín..."- fue todo lo que Severus logró articular mientras recuperaba la compostura y salía del interior de Potter para luego atraerlo a sus brazos, tratando de serenar los temblores de ambos.

Pasaron algunos minutos así, minutos en los que de pronto mil y un temores habían asaltado al mayor. Potter no se había movido de sus brazos, pero no sabía si era porque no quería hacerlo o porque estaba dormido... era probable... ¿QUE HABIA HECHO!... Bien, ciertamente acababa de tener relaciones con un alumno lo que podría ocasionar su expulsión, podría incluso causar su envío a Azkaban... y sin embargo nada de eso le importaba; sino el hecho de perder a Potter, de ser rechazado por el muchacho que se notaba era la primera vez que estaba con otro hombre en una cama (figurativamente hablando), de ser despreciado y temido de nuevo. El corazón se le volcaba una y otra vez mientras intentaba pensar en la manera de evitar eso ¿que decir?; no era que le hubiese hecho el amor a Potter, pero ciertamente no fue solo sexo, hubo más, mucho más... pero no sabía como explicarlo. Gimió despacito mirando con desesperación un punto en el techo... iba a ser rechazado y volvería a sentir la misma eterna soledad de siempre ¡Estaba casi seguro de ello!. Volvió su vista entonces al que estaba entre sus brazos y notó con aprehensión las verdes orbes sobre él; pero algo en su interior se calmó cuando al ver aquellos ojos que dejaban al desnudo cada sentimiento que pasaba por el interior del muchacho, no encontró aquello a lo que tanto temía... rechazo; habían mil emociones escritas en los ojos de Potter en esos instantes, pero el rechazo no era una de ellas... suspiró mientras algo dentro suyo volvía a la vida.

"Yo... yo... es tarde... creo que ya debo volver a mi torre."- Harry dijo en un susurro nervioso y con las mejillas arreboladas; y entonces notó con sorpresa que el chico se sonrojó aún más aunque eso parecía imposible, y susurrando un 'Buenas noches' trató de salir de los brazos del mayor e incorporarse.

Pero el profesor de Pociones no lo permitió.

Severus atrajo al muchacho de nuevo a sus brazos, le alzó el rostro y mirándolo fijamente le dijo sin palabras todo lo que no sabía como expresar.

"En efecto ya es tarde Potter... puede quedarse esta noche si lo desea."- las palabras salieron apenas en susurros, pero eran una a todas luces una cubierta, no lo que el mayor hubiese querido decir en verdad.

Harry miró fijamente al profesor y sus labios temblaron como queriendo decir algo, pero finalmente ese algo no pudo ser expresado; tan solo un suave 'Gracias' mientras aceptaba la proposición de su maestro.

El chico por fin fue liberado del abrazo y se irguió, más un dolor en su trasero le impidió moverse con naturalidad. Snape apretó los labios y frunció el entrecejo, se levantó del sofá lo más dignamente que podía hacerlo un hombre desnudo y rodeando con su brazo el hombro del chico le ayudó a encaminarse a la habitación mientras le servía de apoyo; y una vez allí sentó a Potter en su cama y se dirigió hacia el baño, del cual salió con un pantalón de pijama puesto y otro pijama de dos piezas en un brazo (ambos negros) y en las manos unas botellitas de pociones.

"Tenga... no quiero que pesque una pulmonía."- expresó mientras le extendía las prendas al muchacho y luego tras un suspiro dijo con pena- "Lo lastime... lo siento."- no era una suposición, era una afirmación para el mayor.

Harry comprendió fácilmente las implicaciones de aquella disculpa al ver los frasquitos de pociones en las manos de Snape y sumar 1+1.

"No... en serio... usted no..."- a Harry le costaba terminar debido a la pena que le daba, pero se dio ánimos- "Fue... muy suave."- dijo intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Snape alzó una ceja mientras estudiaba al chico ruborizado frente a él pero no dijo nada más en el momento; se acercó a un Harry que lo miró primero confundido y luego alelado cuando fue volteado exponiendo su trasero hacia el profesor. Quiso protestar pero solo atinó a gemir al sentir la fría crema en su entrada, aunque luego un suspiro de alivio brotó de sus labios al disminuir el ardor que había venido sintiendo desde que terminó aquel mágico momento vivido antes, casi hasta desaparecer. Y tras eso fue volteado de nuevo.

"Beba esta poción, con eso debería ser suficiente... y vístase."

"S-si... gracias."- volvió a decir Harry todo avergonzado y se puso la pijama lo más rápido que puso; le quedaba grande.

Severus lo observó todo el tiempo con una expresión ilegible en el rostro, y cuando Harry terminó de vestirse abrió el cubrecama verde botella con adornos negros y luego hizo un campo entre las sábanas blancas. Harry se acomodó y espero... esperó porque a pesar de todo aún necesitaba esos brazos alrededor de él, ahora más que nunca que se habían convertido en la promesa de que la soledad sería alejada; así que cuando el mayor se metió entre las sábanas, Harry se acercó con cautela hasta poder sentir en su espalda el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de su profesor, quien por impulso pasó un brazo por encima atrayéndolo. Un largo silencio se instauró entre los dos, silencio que fue roto por Snape.

"Potter..."

"¿Si señor?."

Otro minutos de silencio entre los dos.

"¿Seguro que no le hice daño?."

"Si señor... seguro."

"Dijo que fui suave... ¿en comparación con alguien en especial?."- no sabía porque había preguntado aquello, pero esperó por una respuesta que sentía era importante... más no hubo una respuesta, no verbal... Harry solo se encogió en la cama mientras Snape notaba lo poco que alcanzaba de ver de las mejillas tomar de nuevo aquel color rojo encendido- "Tal vez de usted mismo con alguna conquista."- soltó con su habitual sarcasmo, y pronto se pateaba mentalmente.

La respuesta física de Potter al tensarse, encogerse y tratar de desaparecer ante aquella pregunta se lo dijo todo... él había sido el primero, en todos los sentidos. Algo cálido lo inundó y casi lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa... pero se contuvo.

"Buenas noches señor Potter."

"Buenas noches... profesor Snape."

Luego de eso las cosas cambiaron un poco... pues ahora profesor y alumno estaban más unidos que nunca a su propia manera, aunque por supuesto nadie en sus cinco sentidos lo hubiese imaginado siquiera. No volvieron a tener relaciones, pero era simplemente porque no lo buscaban; lo ocurrido aquella noche de Halloween había sido especial para los dos, un acto íntimo que los había llenado a tal punto que parecía que las emociones y la calidez se quedarían en sus interiores para siempre. Aunque sin duda alguna si había aumentado un tanto la intimidad, la misma que si bien a la mañana siguiente parecía distante puesto que al despertar ninguno de los dos (en especial Harry) se atrevió a mirar a la cara del otro; luego de eso con tan solo un ligero movimiento terminaron ambos fundidos en un nuevo abrazo sin palabras y el momento vergonzoso fue superado. Ahora les era más natural estar en brazos del otro mientras se dedicaban ya sea a estudiar por parte de Harry o a corregir trabajos o exámenes, o a leer sobre alguna poción nueva por parte de Severus... así como natural se le había hecho al profesor robar uno o dos besos por noche, al menos en la intimidad.

A finales de Noviembre, Voldemort volvió a atacar y una vez más Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix lograron salir victoriosos de la batalla, si bien la guerra aún no parecía tener un pronto final. Aunque para El-chico-que-vivió lo más importante fue el hecho de que Snape logró sobrevivir a una fuerte maldición que fue dirigida por un mortífago hacia él; pero que nunca llegó porque el oscuro profesor se puso en mitad del camino recibiéndola, dándole al adolescente el susto y la angustia más grandes de su corta pero agitada vida. A Voldemort, Snape le expresó que con aquel acto 'fortuito' se había ganado a conciencia la confianza del viejo director so pena de que Potter nunca se terminaba de morir con maldiciones aún más poderosas, asi que era probable que esa no le hiciese nada, a Dumbledore simplemente que era su deber como miembro de la Orden; pero Harry sabía la verdad... había sido por él. Y Snape sabía que el chico sabía, pues cuando cayó al impacto de la maldición en un mar de dolor jamás alcanzó el suelo, porque antes de perder la conciencia los onix de su mirada celebraron ante las verdes esmeraldas que aquel que hacia menos solitaria su existencia estuviese a salvo, y aunque luego no se habló ni una palabra del asunto entre los dos, Harry nunca lo olvidaría.

Y el tiempo siguió su curso, y poco a poco nuevos sentimientos y nuevas emociones comenzaron a corroer las entrañas del mayor; aquellos saltos mortales que daba su corazón dentro del pecho al ver al chico sonreír de verdad ante y por él, aquellos estremecimientos que le recorrían cada nervio al ver aquellos ojos verdes sobre él, aquel calorcito que se iniciaba en todo su cuerpo y se iba concentrando en aquel lugar debajo del ombligo al ver al muchacho volar sobre la escoba con gracia, correr a ayudar a alguno de sus compañeros o simplemente caminar por algún pasillo... no, no era cierto, eso no podía estar pasándole, no a él, no por Harry Potter... pero ¿porque no¡Por que NO!... ¿Y quien decía que no?... ah, las conversaciones internas eran complicadas, en especial si uno discute consigo mismo y pierde; pero Severus Snape siempre fue un cabeza dura. Harry Potter sin duda ya no era el objetivo principal de su odio, incluso le tenía estima, quizás cariño... pero de allí a.. ¡NO, eso definitivamente no. Simplemente era... ¿que era el muchacho para él?...

'Tu otra mitad' susurró una molesta voz en el interior de su mente, pero se hizo como con quien no va la cosa. Era una buena compañía y punto.

Fin del Flash Back

Severus Snape suspiró, pronto terminaría de amanecer sin duda, entonces tendría que terminar de aceptarlo todo... si es que no lo había hecho ya. El hombre entre sus brazos se movió un poco para acomodarse mejor aún entre sueños, y Severus acarició con lentitud un par de mechones de en medio de la despeinada cabellera.

"Señor Potter, todo esto es su culpa... porque demonios tenía que ser tan... usted."- susurró quedamente, mientras su mente volvía a divagar, retrocediendo hasta la noche anterior.

Flash Back: noche anterior

24 de Diciembre, 9:48 pm

Severus Snape volvía a sus habitaciones en las mazmorras luego de dar su última habitual ronda de la noche por el castillo... aunque hacerlo estaba de más pues aparte de él mismo, los únicos en Hogwarts eran los Weasley menores y Potter de Gryffindor, Zabini de Slytherin (cuyos padres no podrían pasar la Navidad con el chico pues andaban rindiéndole cuentas al Lord por un fallo), y Channel de Ravenclaw; aparte por supuesto del director y de los profesores que se quedaban siempre; así que encontrar a alguno fuera de su torre era poco probable... bueno, quizás Potter hubiese pensado en visitarlo, pero ¬¬ parecía demasiado ocupado con los Weasley el día anterior en la salida a Hogsmade, tanto que ni le presto atención... ni una mirada... NADA!; al igual que en la cena donde parecía haber desarrollado de pronto una extraña atención para con Zabini (léase que le dirigió la palabra en una frase de 13 o 14 segundos de extensión mientras asentía a alguna pregunta). ¡Condenado chico!... si, bien... quizás estaba un 'poquito' celoso.

El adusto profesor resopló de exasperación hacia si mismo antes de dar vuelta al último recodo antes de doblar hacia el pasillo donde estaba la entrada a su despacho/habitación cuando se paró en seco y... se regañó de nuevo a si mismo. Había deseado un tanto más que inocentemente que Potter estuviese frente a su puerta listo para desearle, cuando mínimo, una feliz Navidad y quizás darle un abrazo. Negó molesto consigo mismo por andar pensando en chiquilladas y entró presto por el cuadro que daba a su despacho. Una vez dentro, sacó del bolsillo de su túnica el pequeño paquetito que contenía el regalo para el Gryffindor... un juego nuevo de lentes para el muchacho, de color negro y de una forma cuadrada un tanto más elegante que la que Potter usaba desde siempre, y que mágicamente se graduaban a la medida requerida por quien los usase, como lo hacían los de Albus y Minerva. Se regañó a si mismo por enésima vez por comprar aquel regalo por el cual prácticamente había tenido que tragarse su orgullo al animarse a entrar a la óptica; y ahora no sabía ni como entregarlo.

"Bah, simplemente le mandaré el paquete con algún elfo doméstico y punto. ¡Dejate de idioteces Severus Snape que pareces un quinceañero estúpido!."- se dijo guardando el paquete de nuevo en su túnica y encaminándose a su habitación listo para meterse a la cama y dormir hasta el día siguiente, cuando dio un bote sobre su sitio ante un toqueteo fuerte e insistente en la puerta.

Tratando de controlar su sobresaltado palpitar, Snape moduló la voz para que no notara nadie su agitación y preguntó quien era, pero no hubo respuesta; así que medio enfurruñado medio esperanzado se dirigió a abrir la puerta, y al hacerlo y encontrar allí parado a un extremadamente agitado y sonrojado Harry Potter, tuvo que controlarse hasta el extremo para no gritar de emoción y atraer al chico en un apasionado beso... y es que uno tenía que guardar las apariencias después de todo.

Harry miró al profesor, se sonrojó aún más y bajando la vista sacó de detrás suyo un regalo torpemente envuelto y lo extendió con mucha timidez dándole otro vistazo corto al mayor.

"Es... es para usted profesor Snape. Feliz Navidad señor, espero que le agrade."

Snape parpadeó mirando al muchacho, luego al regalo y de nuevo a Potter y tomó el paquete con toda la naturalidad que pudo y debía de ser mucha porque no le tembló para nada la mano al abrir el paquete.

"Puede abrirlo ahora si gusta."- Potter dijo medio jugueteando con un pie suyo en el suelo en evidente muestra de nerviosismo.

Snape asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a abrir con una tranquilidad que no sentía la envoltura. Desde mucho antes de comenzar a abrir el paquete supo que era un libro, por lo que no se sorprendió al encontrar eso mismo al tener el regalo desenvuelto; lo que si fue toda una sorpresa para él fue el que el libro en si... era el mismo que había visto una y otra en en la vitrina de la librería mágica del pueblo y del cual había pasado con un suspiro puesto que solo había retirado de Gringotts lo necesario para suplir los ingredientes para pociones de su stock personal. Eso solo quería decir una cosa; Potter había estado al pendiente de su persona en la visita a Hogsmade, había notado claramente sus ansias de tener aquel precioso libro y había tenido el detalle de comprarlo rápidamente, porque los ejemplares de ese libro habían sido llevados el mismo día del paseo a la librería y se había agotado mucho antes de que llegase la noche.

Snape miró el libro un rato y luego a Potter sin decir nada, y notó que este lo miraba como esperando algo, así como el ligero suspirito de derrota que salió de los labios del menor al no recibir algún comentario o movimiento de parte del profesor.

"Bien... me voy a mi torre señor... solo quería... dejar el regalo y..."- el chico parecía tan triste que daba pena.

Pero Snape lo último que sintió fue pena, pues desde el momento en que había levantado la vista del libro y la había posado en Potter algo completamente diferente había comenzado a bullir en su interior... y ese algo era pasión, una apasionada necesidad de tener esos labios contra los suyos, ese cuerpo bajo el suyo... y ser el único receptor de los gemidos que ya una vez había oído llenar cada espacio de su ser. Y antes de que Potter pudiese terminar de voltear sobre su sitio para dirigirse a la Torre de Gryffindor Snape estaba tirando fuertemente de él al interior del despacho y aplastándolo contra la pared en un beso lleno de pasión, como nunca antes lo había hecho; todo era de pronto tan solo un remolino de emociones... por fin ese algo dentro de él había terminado de explotar.

_No necesito más de nada_

_ahora que_

_me iluminó tu amor inmenso_

_fuera y dentro_

_Creeme esta vez_

_creeme porque_

_creeme y verás_

_no acabará más_

A diferencia de la primera vez, esta vez las manos no le alcanzaban para desvestir lo suficientemente rápido a Potter, pues la necesidad de tener a ese muchacho a su lado lo sofocaba, lo mataba y lo hacia sentir vivo... ¡Merlín, como lo necesitaba!.

_Tengo un deseo escrito en algo_

_que pueda hallar_

_mi pensamiento no depende de mi cuerpo_

_creeme esta vez_

_creeme porque_

_me haría daño ahora_

_ya lo se_

_Hay _

_gran espacio y tu y yo _

_cielo abierto que ya_

_nos encierra a los dos_

_pues sabemos lo que es necesidad_

Con alivio y aún más deseo notó como el menor respondía a sus besos apasionados, se separó lo suficiente solo para notar la ligera sonrisa en los finos labios y sintiéndose desfallecer volvió a tomar los labios del chico entre los suyos, de alguna manera se las arregló para cerrar la entrada al despacho y alzar a Potter en sus brazos para llevarlo a la habitación... aunque actuaba por instinto, no era que su cuerpo no le respondiese a su cerebro, es que su cerebro andaba fuera de funcionamiento... hace rato que era el corazón el que mandaba; y todo lo que decían sus latidos era que lo necesitaba... que necesitaba al chico desesperadamente.

_Víveme sin miedo ahora_

_que sea una vida o sea una hora_

_no me dejes libre aquí desnudo_

_mi nuevo espacio que ahora es tuyo, te ruego_

_Viveme sin más vergüenza_

_aunque este todo el mundo en contra_

_deja la apariencia y toma el sentido _

_y siente lo que llevo dentro_

Llegó a la habitación como pudo, besando y siendo besado, amando y siendo amado; y terminando de quitarse hasta la última prenda de ropa rogó porque aquello no fuese solo un sueño, porque así como estaba, así frágil y desnuda como estaba su alma tal cual como su cuerpo... moriría si el chico llegaba a rechazarlo de alguna manera.

_Y te transformas en un cuadro_

_dentro de mí_

_que cubre mis paredes blancas y cansadas_

_Creeme esta vez_

_creeme porque_

_me haría daño una y otra vez_

Las caricias fueron en aumento, y sintió su interior llenarse de una manera que no imaginó siquiera luego de llevar tantos meses sintiéndose un tanto más lleno que en cualquier otro momento de su vida. Sintió que su alma cansada retomaba más vida que nunca al observar en el rostro de Potter los párpados entrecerrados y los labios curvados en una sonrisa ligera de placer, que su espíritu se fortalecía ante cada caricia retornada, ante cada centímetro de piel explorada.

_Sí_

_Entre mi realidad_

_hoy yo tengo algo más_

_que jamás tuve ayer_

_necesitas vivirme un poco más_

Y llego el punto en que no pudo soportarlo más, en que se decidió de manera total a entregar todo lo que era al chico que estaba a punto de poseer por segunda vez, pues los besos apasionados y las caricias fogosas ya no bastaban... quería más, quería todo lo que Potter le había ofrecido antes, lo que se había guardado y lo había obtenido a partir de aquella primera vez y le era desconocido.

_Víveme sin miedo ahora_

_que sea una vida o sea una hora_

_no me dejes libre aquí desnudo_

_mi nuevo espacio que ahora es tuyo, te ruego_

_Víveme sin más vergüenza_

_aunque este todo el mundo en contra_

_deja la apariencia y toma el sentido_

_y siente lo que llevo dentro_

Y entró en él, luego de preparar aquella entrada lo mejor que pudo, luego de llenar el joven y delgado cuerpo de caricias y besos lo terminó de tomar de una sola embestida, una donde tomando lo entregaba todo a su vez. No le importó ya lo que pudiese pasar, pues las consecuencias de sus acciones y pensamientos eran una de las principales razones por las que se había negado a si mismo lo que sentía. En ese momento no existía Hogwarts, no existía la Orden del Fénix o Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort o los Mortífagos... lo cuando aquel chico de piel perlada por el sudor gemía en total éxtasis mientras se aferraba al brazo marcado con la Marca Tenebrosa indicándole que confiaba y dependía de él en esos momentos y tal vez para el resto de sus vidas.

_Has abierto en mí_

_la fantasía_

_me esperan días de una ilimitada dicha_

_Es tu guión_

_la vida mía_

_me enfocas, me diriges, pones las ideas_

No estaba seguro de lo que pasaría en el futuro, pero de algo si estaba seguro... en ese momento sentía que la vida tal vez comenzaría a ser buena con él finalmente; y el único culpable era el chico al que ahora poseía con extrema pasión, el chico del cual ahora susurraba su nombre como no pudo hacerlo la primera vez por la solemnidad del momento... el mismo chico que ahora entre gemidos intentaba decir lo que sentía.

_Víveme sin miedo ahora_

_aunque este todo el mundo en contra_

_deja la apariencia, toma el sentido_

_y siente lo que llevo dentro _

Una última embestida y todo acabo con una explosión de pasión tan grande que ninguno de los dos quedo con fuerza. Ahora realmente eran uno en cuerpo y alma, así lo sintió cierto profesor de Pociones... y es que ya no podía engañarse a si mismo, ya no podía aparentar más. Con un último suspiro antes de salir de aquel cálido interior, Severus Snape atrajo a si el cuerpo tibio y con una semisonrisa en los labios cerró los ojos... ahora estaba completo, porque lo había dado todo.

Fin del Flash Back

Severus seguía mirando el mismo punto en el techo mientras terminaba de repasar todo por última vez en su mente. La luz del sol que se filtaba mágicamente a su habitación en las mazmorras le decía que ya era de día, al igual que al joven Potter que se encontraba en su abrazo, y que poco a poco comenzaba a despertar.

Pequeño, estoy asustado en cierta manera... no se si sientes lo mismo que yo, pero ya no lo puedo callar más, pero ¿como reaccionaras?. Tal vez lo mejor sea seguir ocultándolo, ocultar mi corazón para que no notes lo que siento y darte todo lo que pueda hasta que decidas que es suficiente... aún así se que será más de lo que nunca imagine en mi vida. Mirate, ahora estas abriendo tus ojos y los enfocas hacia mi aún a pesar de que sé que no me distingues bien y... ¿me sonríes?... Oh sagrado Merlín ¡Me sonríes!... y en tus ojos... lo que veo en tus ojos es... ahora no tengo escapatoria.

No lo tenía planeado así, pero todo acaba de cambiar para mi, para ti... para nosotros. Será una lucha larga, tal vez nunca acepten los demás lo que sucede entre nosotros, pero... de alguna manera... si, de alguna manera encontraré la forma de que todo termine bien para nosotros, de que haya en el futuro una oportunidad de caminar lado a lado nuestros senderos; aún cuando tenga que esperar toda una vida para terminar con la pesadilla que se cierne sobre nuestras cabezas pues esperaré, aún cuando tenga que enfrentarme al mundo entero lo haré. Porque en tus ojos mi pequeño, esta la muda afirmación de que sientes lo mismo que yo; y yo... señor Potter, yo lo amo.

"Señor Potter... Feliz Navidad..."

"Feliz Navidad, profesor Snape."

Fin 

**Notas de la autora:**

WIIIIIIII! TERMINE! diox, demoré un siglo para subir este último cap, pero... u-u es que las prácticas pre-profesionales me han tenido al tope. En realidad aún estoy asi ¬.¬ pero la musa pudo más que la razón, y ya ven xD aish, que bien se siente... ejem. Bueno, antes que nada muchas gracias a quienes han seguido este fic a lo largo de sus tres capítulos, no saben lo felish que me hace que haya gustado aunque sea a unos cuantos T-T aish la mermelada, que felish me hace hacer cosas melosas y romanticonas, no puedo con mi vena rosa :p. Y bueno, por lo mismo pues u-u verán, no se si en verdad será una buena idea por eso opinen... por allí mi amiga Janendra y otras personas me han pedido la continuación de este fic, uno con MPreg... sería mi primer MPreg en realidad, pero no lo voy a hacer por las puras, si lo voy a hacer me gustaría saber que lo van a leer, por eso si quieren una continuación con MPreg pues dejo abierta la opción, solo díganlo y lo pondré en mi bandeja de continuaciones donde un sin fin de fics me esperan para salir a la luz. No sean malos, consiéntanme con tan solo expresarme con un adorable review si es que quieren una continuación - emociónenme.

Bueno, eso es todo. Una vesh másh gracias a todos LOS ADORO, y desde mi canastita felina me despido másh que felish de concluir este fic.

Un beshito felino para ustedes

chibineko chan

Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana

Nota para los que leyeron y me pidieron la continuación de "Entre los árboles": Si pongo esto aquí es porque .. no me acuerdo a quienes les dije al final que si, porque fueron muchos y a algunas personas les hablaba por primera vez O.o asi que es un mensaje general. Ejem... bueno u.u se que es un poco raro que lo diga aquí, pero es que la mayoría de la gente que leyó ese fic y me pidió continuación esta leyendo este... y en especial a la gente que me acorraló en el MSN (xD ya saben a quienes me refiero, no se hagan... u-u soy yo la que no se acuerda) y me hicieron aceptar hacer una continuación pues... esto... lo siento, pero hay un ligero cambio de planes u-u verán... ya no puedo, la musa de ese fic me abandonó; o más bien dicho yo la ahuyenté. Aish chics, es que el final de "Pociones y Sentimientos" (un muy buen fic, pero con el cual he tenido trastornos psicológicos que me han llevado a perseguir a Remus J. Lupin con mi chibimacana de mil kilos para partirle la cabeza) me ha dejado con una aversión a la pareja que juro que aunque yo sea la autora del fic igual me daría mucha rabia ver a Sev con el lobo pulgoso detrás... miren, si es que llego a hacer la continuación será en buen buen bueeeeen tiempo... o si es que llego a leer un fic que sea tan pero tan bueno de ellos dos que me vuelva a encender las ganas de escribir algo de ellos; así que a los que se emocionaron cuando les dije que iba a narrar el primer beso de esos dos e iba a decir quien le gustaba a Harry pues ya pueden prender sus antorchas y perseguirme pero no hay vuelta que darle, no lo haré por ahora si es que llego a hacerlo algún día... (chibi se esconde en su refugio antilectores furiosos dentro de la canasta y tiembla toda con verdadero pavor). Bueno... eso era todo, ahora si me despido.


End file.
